


Как я встретил своего симбиота

by WriteWolf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Эдди упал с ракеты и потерял Венома.Сборник со сквозным сюжетом, можно читать как единую историю или как отдельные эпизоды их жизни.





	1. 1. Веном нечаянно нагрянет

**Author's Note:**

> Часть предупреждений авансом, рейтинг тоже.  
> !Не бечено!

      Несколько дней спокойствия, прошедшие с момента окончания, если можно так выразиться,  _приключений_ , были омрачены только легким ощущением потерянности. Эдди по-прежнему жил в своей крохотной квартирке, ходил в магазинчик миссис Чен за покупками и, главное, совершенно не испытывал желания сожрать целый холодильник еды и закусить чьей-нибудь головой. У него даже появились предложения о работе, а к статье о судьбе «Фонда жизни» выстроилась целая очередь весьма успешных изданий.  
        
      Другими словами, жизнь начала налаживаться впервые за полгода, нет бы радоваться и ловить наконец удачу за хвост.  
        
      Эдди даже сходил на прием к Дэну, помня его слова о проблемах с сердцем. Кое-кто, конечно, обещал все исправить, но успел он это сделать или нет, Эдди не знал. На его собственный взгляд, с телом все было в порядке — особенно с учетом того, сколько переломов, ушибов и прочих травм оно пережило за последнее время. Ладно, если бы нашелся кто-то, достаточно ловкий, чтобы разговорить Эдди — или же без обиняков влезть в его голову — он узнал бы, что Эдди искал не признаки болезни или повреждений.  
        
      Он искал Венома.  
        
      Под видом внезапно озаботившегося своим здоровьем человека он вытряс у Дэна все возможные анализы и сканирования, чтобы отыскать хоть какой-то след присутствия инопланетной дряни — не включающие ничего, что могло бы этой самой дряни навредить.  
        
      Конечно, если Веном вообще каким-то образом мог выжить.  
        
      И — ничего.  
        
      Тишина, полный ноль, идеальные показатели по всем параметрам, даже привычная склонность к тахикардии, кажется, успешно исчезла. Эдди смутно подозревал, что за это стоило благодарить Венома, но о своих догадках не распространялся, а сказать «спасибо», выходит, было совершенно некому.  
        
      По какой-то непонятной причине от осознания этого факта начинала душить смутная тоска. Насколько Эдди мог судить, Веном не отнял у него ничего — скорее, наоборот, вернул и исправил уже сломанное. Наверное, оттого и тянуло ощущение незавершенности —  _симбиот погиб, спасая его_ , а Эдди даже не мог никому об этом рассказать. Он собственно, даже ничего хорошего в этом мире ему показать не успел, а Веном уже решил остаться.  
        
      Глупый паразит.  
        
      Конечно, жить без утробного ворчания в голове и хозяйничающих против воли щупалец было гораздо проще и удобнее, но Эдди слишком часто ловил себя на мысли, что не отказался бы повторить этот опыт. Гораздо чаще, чем следовало ожидать от того Эдди Брока, которым он был до инцидента в лаборатории.  
        
      И Эдди прекрасно это понимал. Однажды он провел целый вечер, не хуже назойливого Венома напоминая себе, с каким внушительным списком отрицательных последствий он столкнулся, будучи носителем. Полное отсутствие личного пространства, постоянный риск попасть под полный контроль Венома, запредельные чеки в продуктовых и, конечно, кошмарно страшная зубастая рожа в качестве отражения.  
        
      Возможность бегать и прыгать круче любого олимпийца можно было бы отнести к почти-плюсам, если бы это не вызывало подозрения и излишнее внимание со стороны окружающих.  
        
      Умение переживать аварии даже после превращения тела в побывавшую в руках умелого повара отбивную точно входило в плюсы симбиоза. Да и щупальца, если вдуматься, могли быть полезными, как и нечеловечески быстрая реакция Венома, не раз спасавшая Эдди от смерти. Другой разговор, что и ситуации, в которых его нужно было спасать, происходили только из-за Венома, так что…  
        
      И все же расстаться с памятью о нем Эдди не мог, хоть ты тресни.  
        
      Правда, тяга к сладкому все равно осталась — видимо, на память. Шоколад неожиданно стал действительно отличаться от других сладостей, да и между разными марками обнаружилась огромная разница. Теперь Эдди вдумчиво перебирал полки с батончиками, а не хватал первый попавшийся, и привык всегда держать в рюкзаке минимум одну плитку.  
        
        
      Бессонной ночью лежа на узкой кровати, Эдди смотрел в грязный даже в сумраке потолок и пытался понять хоть что-нибудь. От противной непонятной тоски хотелось избавиться, или хотя бы для начала придумать имя этому странному чувству… одиночества?  
        
      Еще было слегка похоже на фантомные боли — только вот болело скорее сознание, ведь тело Эдди от рождения не включало чужеродных черных как смоль конечностей, а, значит, и после исчезновения они болеть не могли.  
        
      Это наверняка нездорово и вообще свидетельствует о поражении мозга. Сраная зараза что-то подкрутила в его мозгах, и теперь Эдди инстинктивно хочет Венома обратно, потому что естественным это желание уж точно не назовешь. Только вот в отличие от бывшей девушки, случайно встретить его на улице уж точно не получится, да и замену найти вряд ли удастся. И не нужна Эдди никакая замена, память о злющем Райоте еще слишком свежа. Нет уж, увольте. Он прекрасно проживет без внеземных организмов, заставляющих плотоядно смотреть на каждого прохожего.  
        
      Да, определенно, без Венома гораздо лучше. Завтра у Эдди собеседование в крупнейшую газету Сан-Франциско, и ему даже подумать страшно, каково было бы находиться в огромном офисном здании с непрестанно бубнящим голосом в голове.  
        
      Кулак Эдди с глухим стуком врезался в тонкую стену, заставив полку наверху ощутимо покачнуться.  
        
       _Гораздо лучше._  
        
      Эдди мгновенно бросило в холодный пот, он судорожно вцепился ладонями в матрас, глотая воздух и безуспешно пытаясь прислушаться к себе. Механически тикали часы, за окном проносились машины, в паре этажей от квартиры кто-то ругался…  
        
      Хриплый голос был всего лишь сонной галлюцинацией, за которую Эдди готов возненавидеть свой мозг.  
        
      В особенности за то, что это было правдой. С Веномом где угодно было лучше — как бы Эдди ни пытался отрицать, тот  _действительно_ понимал его лучше всех и действовал в его интересах. Словно ангел-хранитель.  
        
      Непрошеная ассоциация вызвала истерический смешок, окончательно уничтоживший любую надежду уснуть. Эдди сел, поежившись от прикосновения к холодному полу, и задумчиво глянул в замызганное окно. Поездка по подсвеченному неоном и фонарями городу казалась лучшей альтернативой бездумному валянию в кровати, так что уже через пять минут Эдди бежал вниз по лестнице в привычной толстовке, не забыв пихнуть в карман очередную шоколадку.  
        
      Прохладный ночной воздух бодрил, и Эдди решил доехать до офиса «Фонда жизни». Скорее, бывшего офиса, так как в отсутствии главы компании и полном разоблачении их планов и махинаций перспектив у "Фонда" не было никаких. Возможно, Эдди был чуточку тщеславен, испытывая желание посмотреть на дело своих — ну, и не только своих — рук, но кто его осудит?  
        
      Дорога до набережной всплывала в памяти будто сама по себе, хотя Эдди бывал здесь от силы несколько раз — мало удовольствия смотреть на процветающую на чужих жизнях компанию. Теперь же, когда она изменила жизнь Эдди во второй раз, можно было и взглянуть.  
        
      Припарковав мотоцикл, Эдди двинулся по асфальтированной дорожке, пиная подвернувшуюся пустую банку из-под газировки. Огромная махина встроенного прямо в холм здания напротив теперь была подсвечена только в нескольких местах. Там, вероятно, работали криминалисты, разбирая залежи и гигабайты записей и улик. Среди исследований «Фонда» находились и действительно хорошие, гуманные проекты, которым необходима вторая жизнь.  
        
      Но это уже не забота Эдди.  
        
      Океан под ногами колыхался и призывно плескал волнами, покрытыми желтоватыми бликами. Эдди поморщился — в голове непрошено объявилось воспоминание об их с Веномом заплыве и уходе от полиции. Теперь он такое не провернул бы, да и вообще — мало на что был способен.  
        
      Еще один плюс сосуществования с симбиотом — сила. Даже не буквальная способность поднимать людей одной рукой и забираться на деревья в мгновение ока, а ощущение внутренней мощи и способности сделать все это и еще больше. На удивление спокойное ощущение, не требующее постоянного доказательства своих возможностей, но дарящее уверенность и стабильность.  
        
      А вот прогулка сюда никакого спокойствия Эдди так и не принесла. Допинав несчастную банку до урны, он счел свой долг выполненным и двинул обратно, наконец ощущая хоть какую-то сонливость. Может, удастся наконец уснуть и проспать хотя бы до рассвета — это будет неплохим прогрессом.  
        
      Уже подходя к мотоциклу, Эдди вдруг услышал резкий, надсадный визг тормозов, но не успел даже повернуться на звук — неизвестная сила вдруг отшвырнула его с траектории движения заигравшегося стритрейсера, до хруста впечатав в металлическое ограждение и вышибив воздух из легких.  
        
      Впрочем, скорее эта сила была очень даже  _известной_.  
        
      —  _Смотри по сторонам, идиот!_  — оглушающе рявкнул Веном, тут же выпуская Эдди.  
        
      Стритрейсер, все же впечатавшийся передним крылом в фонарный столб, поспешно уматывал с места происшествия, но Эдди о нем уже забыл.  
        
      — Какого хера ты здесь делаешь?! — не заботясь о возможных случайных прохожих, взъярился он. — Я надеялся, ты сдох и больше не будешь лезть в мою жизнь!  
        
      —  _Врешь!_  — Веном рыкнул, явно не желая спорить. —  _Ты же помнишь, что мне все о тебе известно?_  — уже мягче продолжил он, впрочем, по-прежнему не показываясь.  
        
      — Угу, блядь, такое забудешь… — Эдди дергаными движениями отряхнул одежду и встал. — И что это было?  
        
      —  _Я снова тебя спас_ , — услужливо пророкотал Веном. Эдди показалось, или он действительно никогда не звучал настолько… довольным?  
        
      — Я не об этом! — внезапно сбывшееся сокровенное желание отчего-то тут же начало раздражать, но эта эмоция, видимо, шла в комплекте с Веномом по умолчанию. — Какого черта тебя не было столько времени?  
        
      —  _Восстанавливался,_  — будто бы неохотно отозвался Веном. —  _Не хотел привлекать к нам внимания, пока не стану достаточно силен_.  
        
      — Из-за взрыва? — Эдди совершенно не хотел признавать, что у него екнуло сердце, но Веном наверняка ощутил и это. — Ты едва не угробился, спасая меня!  
        
      —  _Но я же здесь, чего ты бесишься?_  — в тоне Венома отчетливо появились нотки самодовольства, а Эдди ощутил желание постучаться головой о металлические перила, если бы это причинило Веному хоть какие-то неудобства.  
        
      — То есть теперь ты в порядке? — все же осторожно уточнил он, все еще до конца не уверенный, что голос Венома — не галлюцинация.  
        
      —  _Не совсем,_  — вынужденно признал Веном. —  _Мне нужно было больше покоя… А теперь я израсходовал ресурсы, которые должны были пойти на восстановление._  
        
      Эдди, машинально полезший в карман за батончиком, остановился и с подозрением уточнил:  
        
      — Погоди, это из-за тебя я начал жрать шоколад?  
        
      Помедлив, Веном все же ответил:  
        
      —  _Да_.  
        
      — А просто сказать ты не мог?! — снова распалился Эдди. — Я тут хожу, переживаю, что из-за меня сдох гость с другой планеты, а ты…  
        
      — _Мне кажется, вышел отличный сюрприз_. — Эдди готов был поклясться, что Веном промурлыкал эти слова, как кот. —  _Тем более, мы встретились совсем неподалеку отсюда, разве не помнишь?_  
        
      — П-помню… — Эдди поперхнулся воздухом и прокашлялся от такой проникновенности. — И чем тебе… нам грозит твоя слабость?  
        
      —  _Я не слаб!_  — непоследовательно возмутился Веном.  
        
      — Хорошо, твоя… необходимость в восстановлении, — аккуратно подобрав слова, уточнил Эдди, разворачивая шоколадку. Еще не хватало с ним поссориться, насколько это вообще возможно.  
        
      —  _Ты знаешь, что делать, Эдди_ , — его имя Веном произнес уж совсем интимно, так, что захотелось расстегнуть толстовку несмотря на ощутимый бриз. —  _Мы хотим есть._  
        
      — Никакой охоты на людей! — цыкнул Эдди, уже подходя к мотоциклу.  
        
_— Тогда пять… нет, десять шоколадок. И съешь наконец уже этот батончик!_


	2. 2. Веном, который гуляет по нервам Эдди

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ВЕНОМ КОТИК

      Насилу выдрав собственное сознание у напрочь обнаглевшего Венома, Эдди в бешенстве перемахнул турникет и выскочил из супермаркета. Растолкав прохожих, он рванул куда глаза глядят, надеясь только оказаться подальше от толпы людей.  
        
      Непрестанно возмущающегося в голове Венома он настойчиво игнорировал, то и дело озираясь в ожидании погони. Но позади никого не было — то ли покупатели умудрились не заметить внезапно материализовавшуюся у Эдди зубастую пасть, то ли просто не нашлось ни одного желающего его преследовать. Хоть с этим повезло — когда Веном попадался кому-то на глаза, обычно доходило до истерик и обмороков, а, так как сам Веном признавал только один способ решения проблем, разбираться с его выходками приходилось Эдди.  
        
      И это неимоверно, блядь, бесило.  
        
      Добравшись до глухого переулка, Эдди наконец остановился и обессиленно шарахнул кулаком по кирпичной стене, ссаживая костяшки. Он устал бороться с Веномом, устал чувствовать себя гостем в собственном теле, устал… от всего. Эйфория от недавнего воссоединения с симбиотом прошла очень быстро, а потом и вовсе стерлась непрестанными проблемами, которые вызывал скучающий и наглеющий Веном. Эдди надоело успокаивать впечатлительных несчастных, платить за развороченные полки в магазинах и спасать загнанных на дерево его улыбкой кошек. Веном слишком явно отказывался оставаться на равных, норовя доказать свое главенство, а это совершенно не вписывалось в представление Эдди о симбиозе. Еще со школьных уроков он знал, что симбиоз — это взаимовыгодное сосуществование, а не… подобная херня.  
        
      — Иди ты нахуй, Веном, — так и не подобрав других слов, выдохнул Эдди. Веном и так все чувствовал и знал, а, значит, продолжал сопротивляться осознанно. — Просто иди нахуй. Если твоя цель угробить меня… нас, — издевательски исправился он, — то карты в руки. Я сдаюсь. Ты выиграл. Сам ищи жрачку и жди, когда очередные копы тебя все же догонят и сожгут к херам, или от чего еще ты там дохнешь.  
        
      Веном молчал, то ли обдумывая ответ, то ли вообще не намереваясь вступать в диалог. Эдди сполз по грязной стене и сел прямо на асфальт, подобрав ноги. Дерьмо, блядь, ебаное. Почему Веном может читать его мысли, а он понятия не имеет, что у этой скотины в голове? Или в… той херне, которая заменяет ему мозги.  
        
      —  _Потому что мой вид нацелен на сосуществование с носителем_ , — монотонно ответил Веном.  
        
      — И какое здесь, блядь, сосуществование? Нам скоро жить будет не на что после твоих развлечений в магазинах.  
        
      —  _Я хочу есть_ , — рыкнул Веном, обволакивая его руку и прижимая к стене.  
        
      Эдди безразлично перевел взгляд на клубящуюся черную плоть и пожал плечами:  
        
      — Твои проблемы.  
        
      —  _Твоя печень_.  
        
      — Да пожалуйста! Но искать другого носителя посреди готового к атаке подобной твари города, возможно, будет затруднительно, — саркастично скривился Эдди. — Слышать тебя не хочу.  
        
      —  _А видеть?_  — зубастая морда материализовалась перед лицом так резко, что Эдди почти испугался.  
        
      — Еще меньше, — совершенно искренне ответил он, морщась от влажного дыхания из красной пасти. Хорошо хоть не воняет ничем…  
        
      По-хорошему, Венома стоило шугануть и заставить спрятаться, но Эдди было все равно. Он устало смотрел в призрачно-белые, совершенно нечитаемые глаза, не слишком рассчитывая на продолжение разговора и просто надеясь, что это скоро закончится. Как угодно.  
        
      Веном словно тоже чего-то ждал. Даже руку выпустил, и она безвольно упала вниз, ощутимо приложившись о шершавый асфальт.  
        
      —  _Мне не нравится твое состояние_ , — спустя, наверное, целую минуту молчания и разглядывания друг друга, вдруг подал голос Веном.  
        
      — Скажите пожалуйста, какая проблема! — презрительно фыркнул Эдди.  
        
      —  _Нет. Я не должен делать нам плохо_ , — Веном просто констатировал факт, не выдавая никаких эмоций по этому поводу, но Эдди очень хотелось додумать в его голосе нотки вины.  
        
      — Тогда на кой хрен ты все это творишь? — Эдди небрежно махнул рукой, указывая на абстрактное «все», включающее, по видимому, весь город.  
        
      —  _Мне казалось, иначе нам будет скучно_. — Веном словно поник и уменьшился, хотя по-прежнему маячил перед лицом. —  _Пока мы боролись с Райотом, у нас всегда были занятия_.  
        
      — Я лично полностью согласен на такую «скуку»! — возмутился Эдди. — Жизнь на Земле это не постоянная борьба с… плохими парнями. — Не то, чтобы Эдди относил Венома и себя к хорошим, но они уж точно получше этого говнюка Дрейка. — Чаще всего это всякая обывательская херня типа походов в магазин, на работу или просмотра телека.  
        
      —  _Мы не ходим на работу_ , — дотошно уточнил Веном.  
        
      — Это временно! Через пару дней меня оформят в штат… если, конечно, ты не сведешь меня в могилу до этого.  
        
      —  _И там найдется занятие для нас?_  — Веном недоверчиво прищурился.  
        
      Эдди ухмыльнулся, ухватившись за нотку заинтересованности в его голосе:  
        
      — О, да. В таком деле совершенно не помешает способность забираться на отвесные стены и тому подобное. Мы сможем добывать очень интересные сведения…  
        
      —  _Мы сможем кого-нибудь съесть?_  — Веном оскалился и обмахнул зубы длинным языком.  
        
      — Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Эдди, всеми силами транслируя мысли обо всяких ублюдках вроде наркоторговца из фургончика с мороженым, которого помогал поймать года полтора назад. — Но сначала нам нужно как-то договориться о нашем…  
        
      —  _Симбиозе_ , — подсказал Веном и мокро лизнул его в щеку. Вопреки ожиданию, Эдди не ощутил никакого отвращения. И вот этот факт уже должен был его вызвать.  
        
      — Именно. А теперь исчезни, мы идем домой.  
        
      Поднявшись на ноги, Эдди мельком заметил, что ободранная кожа на пальцах успела зарасти. Вот же за… ботливый поганец.  
        
      Направляясь в супермаркет, Эдди планировал вернуться на такси, но теперь возвращаться в набитый людьми магазин совершенно не хотелось, так что он решил срезать до дома дворами. Глухими и иногда перекрытыми, но в чем-то Веном был прав, когда рассуждал о скуке. Иногда прыгать через двухметровый забор действительно интереснее, чем просто ходить по тротуару.  
        
        
      —  _Шоколад_ , — уже в пятый раз за все время, пока они поднимались по лестнице, повторил Веном.  
        
      — Я же сказал, нет, — лениво огрызнулся Эдди. Выходящая из квартиры женщина смерила его недоверчивым взглядом и что-то пробурчала себе под нос. Надо хоть гарнитуру купить, чтобы не выглядеть говорящим с собой психом…  
        
      —  _Но мы купили целый мешок!_  — Веном попытался запустить в пакет тонкое щупальце, но Эдди ловко перехватил его другой рукой и оттащил в сторону.  
        
      — Если будешь себя хорошо вести — получишь, — буркнул Эдди, открывая входную дверь.  
        
      Разобрав покупки, Эдди завалился на кровать и вытянул ноги на покрывале. Он понятия не имел, с чего начать разговор, но и слишком затягивать не хотел — в желудке уже урчало от голода, и не всегда виной этому был Веном.  
        
      — Может, вылезешь? Мне не очень нравится разговаривать с голосом в голове.  
        
      —  _Предпочитаешь личное общение?_  — Веном охотно возник перед его лицом, появившись откуда-то из груди.  
        
      — Можно сказать и так, — пожал плечами Эдди. На самом деле, он и сам не слишком понимал, на кой черт ему смотреть на морду, которую любой нормальный человек вообще предпочел не видеть никогда в жизни…  
        
      От этих мыслей становилось неуютно, и Эдди поспешил переключиться на более насущные вопросы:  
        
      — Итак, надеюсь, мы признаем, что я больше тебя разбираюсь в поведении и культуре людей?  
        
      — _Ты так говоришь, словно ваш социум какой-то особенно сложный…_  — издевательски протянул Веном, но Эдди свел брови и, видимо, достаточно ясно представил летящий в мусор пакет шоколадок. —  _Признаем_.  
        
      — В таком случае, я требую, чтобы ты не смел перехватывать контроль над нашим телом без моего ведома, если речь не идет о спасении нашей жизни. Проблем от этого гораздо больше, чем веселья. Иначе нам скоро придется переезжать в другой город, а это уже точно самолеты и слишком много шума…  
        
      —  _Я понял_ , — Веном неприязненно поморщился, обнажая десны. —  _Звучит скучно, но… логично_.  
        
      — Следующий пункт строится на том же самом… Ты не предлагаешь мне убить и съесть того или другого человека потому, что заметил, что он ворует в магазине или убегает от таксиста, не заплатив.  
        
      —  _Но они плохие!_  
        
      — Не настолько, чтобы их убивать! В общем, доверь эти суждения мне, договорились? Если мы сожрем каждого мелкого воришку в городе, население уменьшится минимум вполовину.  
        
      —  _Зато будет чище_ , — философски качнул головой Веном.  
        
      — Я думал, тебе понравился весь наш мир, — поддел его Эдди.  
        
      —  _Мне понравился ты_ , — напомнил Веном, и от этого уточнения внутри у Эдди снова все похолодело. Тогда ему так и не представилось случая уточнить, что Веном имеет в виду, а сейчас он не имел права отвлекаться. —  _Поэтому я должен делать так, как нам будет лучше_.  
        
      — Будем считать, что от их наличия нам не хуже.  
        
      —  _Может, хотя бы будем иногда их пугать?_  — Венома, кажется, искренне веселила неизменная реакция окружающих на его внешность.  
        
      — Пугать — можно, — подумав, кивнул Эдди. — Но только вместе, а не когда тебе одному взбредет в голову!  
        
      Венома такой расклад устроил — качнув башкой, он несильно боднул Эдди лбом в лоб, на манер огромного лысого черного зубастого отвратительного… кота.  
        
      Эдди аж перекосило от такой нежности. Нервно сглотнув, он снова заставил себя посмотреть в узкие глаза и продолжил:  
        
      — Даже не надейся так легко отделаться. Так вот: мы не жрем кошек, собак и любых других домашних животных. Проще говоря — в городе мы вообще не жрем животных! Даже самых больших и страшных собак.  
        
      —  _Они претендуют на нашу территорию_ , — недовольно заворчал Веном. —  _Мы не хотим терпеть других хищников в нашем городе_.  
        
      Эдди фыркнул, постаравшись добавить в голос максимум презрения:  
        
      — Кто, та шавка ростом ниже колена? Или болонка в сумочке?  
        
      —  _Большие звери на свалках!_  — взвился Веном и тут же сник под громкий хохот Эдди.  
        
      — Смотрите, миленький маленький Веном боится собачек! Не думал, что ты настолько не уверен в себе!   
        
      Возможно, смех Эдди и звучал несколько наигранно, но Веному оказалось достаточно — он с ревом распахнул пасть, обдавая лицо Эдди холодным воздухом и влагой и давая возможность разглядеть все тридцать два… сто тридцать два?.. хер его знает, сколько зуба.  
        
      — Тьфу, блядь, — почти без волнения глядя на вьющийся перед лицом язык, прокомментировал Эдди. — Что, задело за живое, малыш?  
        
      —  _Не смей так меня называть!_  — проревел Веном так, что у Эдди уши заложило.  
        
      — Тогда прекрати самоутверждаться за счет слабаков, — по правде, Эдди уже опасался перегнуть палку и окончательно вывести Венома, но показывать страх было нельзя. — Если ты решил остаться здесь — учись играть по правилам!  
        
      Веном захлопнул пасть и зашипел сквозь зубы, как рассерженный кот. По всему телу Эдди появились новые щупальца, туго спеленавшие его и прижавшие к кровати. Одно из них плотно обхватило горло, перекрывая доступ воздуха, а Веном ухмыльнулся во всю пасть, вперившись в глаза ледяным взглядом:  
        
      —  _Мы — Веном. Мы не играем по правилам._  
        
      — Это ты… не играешь… видимо, я сильнее дорожу нашим… союзом, — из последних сил прохрипел Эдди, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться из тугой хватки, но тщетно. Паники не было, только возвращающееся безразличие к происходящему. Пусть творит, что хочет.  
        
      Нет никакого смысла продолжать существование, если на его стороне не будет Венома.  
        
      Впервые оформившаяся мысль не вызвала ни удивления, ни отвращения. Бесполезно эмоционально оценивать единственный возможный путь.  
        
      Торжествующий Веном запнулся и замер, прервавшись посреди раскатистого рычания. Змеино сощурился, приблизив морду на расстояние пары сантиметров… и широко облизал щеку Эдди, влажно задев ухо. После чего ослабил хватку на горле и медленно убрал остальные щупальца, неожиданно успокоившись.  
        
      Эдди закашлялся, хватаясь за шею, сел на кровати, пытаясь избавиться от дерущего ощущения в горле. Веном мгновенно перетек ему на плечо, обвился вокруг шеи, вынудив Эдди панически дернуться… и через несколько мгновений царапающая боль ушла, оставив только легкое ощущение покалывания.  
        
      — Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал Эдди, судорожно сглатывая и оттягивая ворот толстовки.  
        
      —  _Только что ты думал совсем о другом_ , — проурчал Веном, снова появляясь из груди.  
        
      — Одно другому не мешает, — огрызнулся Эдди и упал обратно на кровать. — Отвали.  
        
      —  _Ни за что_. — Веном снова ухмыльнулся, а потом опустил голову, словно намереваясь исчезнуть, но вместо этого положил ее Эдди на грудь, подобрав щупальца.  
        
      Не успел Эдди сколько-то осознать это фантасмагорическое зрелище, как Веном выпростал еще одно щупальце и притянул к ним пакет шоколадок.  
        
      —  _Ты обещал_ , — напомнил Веном, подсовывая пакет под руку Эдди.  
        
      — А мы договорились?  
        
      —  _Да. Пока что_.  
        
      Вздохнув, Эдди достал и развернул первую упаковку. Веном снова убрал лишние конечности, но так и остался на нем лежать — и Эдди был готов поклясться, что слышит едва ощутимое гортанное мурлыканье.


	3. 3. Вопросы принадлежности и доверия

      — Что значит «она будет нашей»? — запоздало поинтересовался Эдди, входя в квартиру.  
        
      После сегодняшней встречи с Энни убогая лачуга казалась еще хуже, чем обычно. Он попытался как можно скорее пробраться через завалы хлама на полу и упасть в кресло, мысленно отгораживаясь от этого зрелища.. Еще немного и они наконец смогут снять квартиру попристойнее, о которой не стыдно будет вспоминать во время приступов ностальгии по бывшей девушке. Кота, правда, уже не заведешь…  
        
      —  _Она мне нравится_ , — повторил Веном, дотягиваясь до пульта на слишком далеко стоящем столике и передавая его Эдди.  
        
      — Тебе могут нравиться человеческие… женщины? — запнувшись, уточнил Эдди.  
        
      —  _То есть когда речь шла о тебе, таких вопросов не возникало?_ — не упустил случая поиздеваться Веном.  
        
      — Нет, в смысле, я же твой… твой… — транспорт? Носитель? Симбиот?  
        
      Пока Эдди подбирал нужное слово, Веном просто закрыл ему рот широким уплощенным щупальцем и проурчал:  
        
      —  _Мой_.  
        
      — Как хочешь, — поперхнулся Эдди, едва щупальце исчезло. Спорить с самодовольным Веномом не хотелось, да и смысла не было. — В общем, это другое. Она ведь не… не твоя? Что бы это ни значило… — осторожно произнес он, не слишком уверенный, что тот потерпит такие подозрения.  
        
      —  _Нет, мне нужен только ты_.  
        
      Эта фраза не должна была звучать для Эдди успокаивающе, но он все равно почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. И продолжил, пока не исчезло настроение обсуждать подобные вещи:  
        
      — Тогда причем тут она?  
        
      —  _Рядом с ней мы лучше себя чувствуем_ , — пояснил Веном.  
        
      — А к тебе это как относится?! — возмущенно воскликнул Эдди.  
        
      —  _Ко мне относится все, что с тобой происходит_.  
        
      — Вообще все? — едва переспросив, Эдди тут же ощутил себя идиотом. Естественно, блядь, все. Поссать в одиночку не сходить.  
        
      — А другая девушка не подойдет? — насилу выдавил из себя он, изо всех сил стараясь отвлечься от невеселых мыслей. Признаться, Эдди уже не был очень уверен, что способен продолжать страдать и добиваться Энни. Она заслужила лучшей судьбы, да и ему самому пора бы двигаться дальше. Только вот куда?..  
        
      —  _Да хоть парень_ , — фыркнул Веном. —  _Главное то, что ты в это время чувствуешь. Увеличение синтеза некоторых химических соединений и общий эмоциональный фон…_  
        
      — Для инопланетного организма ты слишком много знаешь о строении человека, — не замедлил поморщиться Эдди.  
        
      —  _Для того, кто живет в человеческом теле — в самый раз_.  
        
      Эдди вытянул ноги, сползая глубже в кресло, и побарабанил пальцами по обшарпанному подлокотнику. Химические соединения ему подавай, ишь. Каждую сферу жизни пытается использовать в своих интересах!  
        
      Материализовавшийся над плечом Веном откусил добрую половину едва открытой шоколадки, чуть не отхватив пальцы своими зубищами.  
        
      —  _Не отхватил бы_ , — оскорблено пробурчал Веном после того, как Эдди дернулся. —  _Мы не хотим боли и повреждений_.  
        
      — А чего мы хотим, любви? — с издевкой хмыкнул Эдди.  
        
      Веном не ответил, но Эдди списал это на незнание тонкостей человеческой коммуникации и терминологии. Вряд ли на их планете Хренпоймигде вообще придавали значение чувствам.  
        
      Веном исчез так же быстро, как появился, отказавшись даже от притязаний на шоколад. Это было необычно для него, но удобно для Эдди.  
        
      Наконец, оказавшись в тишине, Эдди мог спокойно подумать, не отвлекаясь. Даже то, что он признался себе — да что там,  **им** , — что остаться один не хочет и не может, не означало, что ему вообще никогда не нужно быть наедине с собой. Или наедине с кем-то… да с кем угодно, отличным от поселившегося в нем симбиота! Но Эдди нутром чувствовал, что на прямое предложение время от времени убираться к чертям и не светить щупальцами Веном пошлет его еще дальше и откажется. И нихера с ним, по-хорошему, не сделаешь.  
        
      За размышлениями прошло приготовление ужина, и только садясь перед телеком с тарелкой, Эдди внезапно понял, как можно попытаться решить проблему. Дело, конечно, рискованное, но после всего случившегося не ему говорить о риске.  
        
      — Эй, Веном, вылезай. Дело есть. — Эдди даже завлекающе поводил вилкой с насаженным на нее картофельным шариком. Такой шанс Веном упускать не стал — тут же появился, но не стал хватать вилку, а на удивление аккуратно забрал кусок небольшим щупиком.  
        
      —  _Что-то кроме еды?_  — уточнил он, утаскивая следующий шарик уже с тарелки.  
        
      — Да. Скажи, как бы ты отнесся к моему разрешению… иногда брать наше тело и делать, что хочется? — очень осторожно начал Эдди. — Кроме того, что мы запретили! — тут же одернул заинтересованно оскалившегося Венома он. — Например, можем выезжать из города туда, где нет людей… И мы можем выглядеть, как ты захочешь. И, не знаю… лазать по деревьям.  
        
      После секундного раздумья Веном ощерился, зависая прямо перед лицом Эдди:  
        
      —  _Я не домашний питомец, которого нужно выгуливать!_  
        
      Крыть было нечем, но Эдди все равно попытался возразить:  
        
      — Да хоть как это называй, о тебе же забочусь. В городе особо не разгуляться…  
        
      —  _Ты что-то хочешь в обмен_ , — проницательно зашипел Веном, полностью загораживая обзор клубящейся чернотой. —  _Я не могу понять, что именно_.  
        
      — Личное время, — в лоб ответил Эдди, понимая, что выкручиваться проку нет. — Чтобы ты хоть иногда оставлял меня… без своего общества.  
        
      —  _Зачем?_  
        
      — В смысле, зачем? — от возмущения Эдди даже не сразу подобрал слова. — Я, типа, не всегда с тобой жил и… привык, что иногда могу побыть один!  
        
      —  _Но ты же хотел вернуть Энни, чтобы такого не было?_  — слегка непонимающе спросил Веном.  
        
      — Это совсем другое! — Эдди поежился от такого сравнения. — Быть с другим человеком не значит находиться каждую секунду… внутри него, — тьфу, ну и образы лезут в голову. — То есть, я знаю, что ты не можешь иначе, — Эдди окончательно сбился и выдохнул, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — Но мог хотя бы… ну, вроде как, сделать вид, что тебя нет. Не комментировать ничего и не вылезать в самый… неподходящий момент.  
        
      Веном перед ним открыл и закрыл пасть, словно задумчиво переваривая услышанное. Эдди хмыкнул, представив, как погруженный в мысли Веном чешет затылок языком или щупальцем. Зрелище должно было быть потешным.  
        
       _— И за это можно будет чаще становиться… **нами**?_  — последнее слово Веном произнес как-то особенно раскатисто и проникновенно, так, что у Эдди мурашки побежали по хребту… а еще ощутимо кольнула совесть.  
        
      Если отодвинуть в сторону не слишком допустимый в их случае эгоизм, им обоим некуда было друг от друга деваться. Веном был точно таким же заложником Эдди, как и Эдди — его.  
        
      Мысль о принадлежности, которую не раз озвучивал Веном, впервые повернулась к Эдди другой стороной, мгновенно затопив сознание непроглядной горячей тьмой.  
        
      Веном — его.  
        
      От этого мурашки разбежались уже по самым нервам, а губы сами собой сложились в обнажающий клыки оскал.  
        
      Мой Веном.  
        
      Эдди тряхнул головой и сжал виски, пытаясь сбросить нездоровое наваждение и вернуться к тарелке, уже наполовину опустошенной Веномом.  
        
      — Да. Именно так. Что скажешь? — все еще чувствуя незнакомое прежде смутное желание как можно яснее заявить о своих правах, как можно ровнее спросил Эдди.  
        
      Он не сомневался, что Веном сполна ощутил его мысли, и не без опаски ждал реакции на них, но ее не последовало. Веном только недовольно клацнул зубами и не слишком воодушевленно ответил:  
        
      —  _Договорились. Но я хочу гулять сегодня!_  
        
      Эдди страдальчески посмотрел в окно, за которым уже сгущались сумерки, и усилием воли скрутил поднимающееся недовольство. Тащиться куда-то в ночь совершенно не хотелось, но если он собирается рассчитывать на доверие Венома — слово нужно держать.  
        
        
      Наблюдая за происходящим изнутри мягко обволакивающего сознания симбиота, Эдди искренне радовался тому, что они не могут укачаться и блевануть. Веном метался по лесу как бешеный, то взбираясь на деревья и сигая между стволами на высоте не меньше пятнадцати метров, то срубая отдельные небольшие стволы огромными когтями. На последнее Эдди ощутимо злился, но менять условия сделки было поздно и нечестно. Впрочем, Веном и сам оценил его эмоции и прекратил уничтожать деревья — в отместку пробираясь еще глубже в лес, где сосны были самыми высокими, а тени — непроглядными для человеческого глаза.  
        
      Покачиваясь на макушке дерева где-то над лесом, Эдди будто со стороны чувствовал привычный с детства страх высоты. Гораздо ярче и живее были другие ощущения: шершавый ствол под мощными лапами; прокатывающийся по всему телу бодрящий ветер, который нес тысячи запахов из города и леса; напряжение готовых к головокружительному прыжку мышц и чистое, ничем не замутненное воодушевление отпущенного на свободу зверя.  
        
      И это было  _прекрасно_.  
        
       _ **Они подняли голову, вглядываясь в мерцающие в бесконечности звезды. Где-то очень далеко отсюда в глубине космоса находилось другое место, которое они могли бы назвать домом. Дикое, неуютное, чуждое теперь в гораздо большей степени, чем эта беззащитная планета.**_  
  
_**Чушь. Дом может быть где угодно, пока они вместе.**_  
  
_**В неверном свете луны и звезд их глаза выхватили из темноты среди деревьев стройную фигуру не то оленя, не то лани. Близость жертвы заставила их сознание сфокусироваться, а тело подобраться для более точного и убийственного прыжка. На расчет траектории ушло несколько мгновений, а там, откуда они сорвались, не хрустнула даже ветка.**_  
  
_**Мы — Веном. От нас не уйдет ни одна жертва.**_


	4. 4. Черное и белое

      Эдди подъехал к высоченному офисному зданию, остановился на самом краю обширной парковки и заглушил мотор мотоцикла. Поблизости никого не было, но привлекать к ним внимание лишний раз все равно не хотелось, так что шлем он пока не снимал и делал вид, что напряженно копается в рюкзаке.  
        
      — Сегодня наш первый день на новой работе. Первый день на работе вообще, если говорить о тебе, — как можно ровнее напомнил Эдди не слишком довольному поездкой Веному. Тот считал, что они ехали как минимум вдвое медленнее, чем могли бы, но Эдди ни секунды не хотелось рисковать. По крайней мере, не сегодня. — Так что веди себя прилично. Пожалуйста.  
        
      —  _Нам придется торчать здесь весь день?_  — Эдди отчетливо ощущал его неприязнь к огромным домам вокруг. —  _Почему мы не можем работать где-то около нашего дома?_  
        
      — Потому что в нашем гетто нет ни одного приличного издательства, — терпеливо объяснил Эдди. — И потом, так будет не всегда. Сегодня нужно будет обжиться и дооформить бумаги, а завтра, я уверен, мы уже куда-нибудь отправимся.  
        
      —  _На охоту?_  — воодушевился Веном, и Эдди ощутил прошедшую по телу предвкушающую дрожь.  
        
      — Можно сказать и так, — уклончиво отозвался Эдди. — Для начала нам нужно освоиться. Не подведи.  
        
      В качестве ответа Веном мазнул его по щеке влажным языком и исчез так же быстро, как появился. Эдди даже не подумал возмутиться.  
        
        
      В офис Эдди вошел под оживленный галдеж своих новых коллег. Пятеро тут же подошли познакомиться и выразить сдержанную радость по поводу работы с таким именитым репортером — Эдди даже не попытался запомнить их имена, с трудом пробираясь к своему рабочему месту. Ему сразу же выделили отдельный кабинет, пусть и за полупрозрачными стенами. Это все равно было намного лучше, чем сидеть в общем помещении в окружении посторонних людей.  
        
      Пока Эдди раскладывал ноутбук и привычные для работы мелочи, в кабинете появился руководитель. Это льстило — видимо, газета «Сан-Франциско Хроникл» действительно дорожила своим новым сотрудником.  
        
      Эдди вскочил с места и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, судорожно вспоминая имя вошедшего.  
        
      —  _Мистер Симмонс_ , — насмешливо прошелестел Веном где-то у самого уха.  
        
      — Доброе утро, мистер Симмонс! — тут же спохватился Эдди, мысленно пометив себе не забыть поблагодарить Венома.  
        
      — Рад видеть, мистер Брок. Приветствую вас. — Симмонс был выше Эдди, но выглядел настолько добродушно, что Эдди невольно задался вопросом, как такой человек вообще мог подняться в журналистике. Впрочем, лучше обойтись без поспешных выводов. — Обживаетесь?  
        
      — Вроде того, — Эдди скованно махнул рукой на стол, который уверенно встал на путь преображения в привычное для него рабочее место — говоря другими словами, уже сейчас начал выглядеть захламленным. — Есть какие-то материалы на сегодня?  
        
      — Немного, я выслал их вам на почту. Мы надеемся, что вы продолжите проводить собственные расследования, так что я намерен дать вам полную свободу действий… в известных пределах, — Эдди с трудом удержался от смешка, ощутив, как заинтересовавшийся Веном сник при последнем уточнении.  
        
      — Уверен, мы отлично сработаемся, — Эдди расплылся в самой располагающей, по его мнению, улыбке. — Может, мне нужно узнать какие-то… особенности работы здесь? Негласные правила или что-то вроде того.  
        
      — Нет, ничего такого, — пожал плечами Симмонс. — Надеюсь, наш офис не покажется вам… скучным.  
        
      — Нет-нет, не беспокойтесь, ни в коем случае. Даже скука бывает полезна, — поспешил заверить его Эдди. — Все в порядке.  
        
      — В таком случае, не буду мешать, — откланялся Симмонс, и Эдди снова остался в одиночестве.

  
      В известной степени, конечно.  
        
      — Спасибо, — хмыкнул Эдди, извлекая из кармана шоколадную конфету и закидывая ее в тут же материализовавшуюся пасть.  
        
      —  _Если тебе интересно, имена остальных я тоже запомнил_ , — самодовольно уточнил Веном.  
        
      — Я знал, что мы сработаемся, — одобрительно кивнул Эдди, открывая почту. — Но ты же помнишь, что тебя не должны замечать?  
        
      —  _Помню_ , — Веном щелкнул зубами, но изволил спрятаться, позволяя Эдди спокойно заняться работой.  
        
      Спустя пару часов ленивого набрасывания плана ближайших статей Эдди услышал, как в дверь постучали.  
        
      — Входите, не заперто, — буркнул он. Такое внимание к личному пространству было непривычным — пока он работал на телевидении, в течение дня к нему в кабинет вламывалась целая куча сотрудников, которые чаще всего бесцеремонно катались по помещению на кресле, обсуждая очередной репортаж или футбольный матч. Не то чтобы Эдди это не устраивало тогда… но теперь внезапных вторжений действительно хотелось избегать.  
        
      В кабинет заглянула невысокая темноволосая девушка:  
        
      — Привет, ты случайно не куришь?  
        
      — Нет, — чуть виновато пожал плечами Эдди.  
        
      Девушка — Амелия — вздохнула, но не расстроилась. Она улыбнулась Эдди, явно намереваясь закрыть дверь, но в этот момент ее внимание привлекла мелькнувшая у ног белая тень.  
        
      Внимание Венома она тоже успешно привлекла.  
        
      — Здравствуй, мой хороший! — Амелия присела и принялась гладить замершего на пороге кабинета пушистого белоснежного кота. — Пришел знакомиться? Это мистер Брок. Мистер Брок, — она подняла взгляд, улыбаясь, — это мистер Томпсон. Можно просто Том.  
        
      Эдди же смотрел на кота широко распахнутыми глазами, тяжело сглатывая и надеясь, что Амелия не услышит скрип кресла, в которое впились огромные черные когти.  
        
      —  _Добыча! Жрать!_  — взвыл Веном, позабыв все установленные ими приличия.  
        
      — Заткнись, — еле слышно прохрипел Эдди, больше всего на свете боясь, что Амелия заметит неладное. — Какой… милый котик, — уже обращаясь к ней, насилу прокашлялся он. — Том здесь… живет?  
        
      Видимо, его тон был достаточно мученическим, чтобы Амелия взволнованно всплеснула руками:  
        
      — Вас не предупредили? Ох, как нехорошо… Мы уже потеряли одного перспективного журналиста, у которого была аллергия на кошек… Но мы никак не можем отказаться от нашего котика, он талисман отдела!  
        
      — У нас... у меня нет аллергии! — возможно, чуть громче требуемого воскликнул Эдди. — Просто это… достаточно неожиданно…  
        
      — То есть вы не против? Я так рада! На перерыве могу рассказать вам, как Томпсон у нас появился, но сейчас меня ждут, извините. Он добрый и не царапается. Уверена, вы подружитесь. Удачи!  
        
      Амелия испарилась из помещения так быстро, что могла потягаться в этом с Веномом. И Эдди тоже предпочел бы оказаться где-нибудь подальше от кабинета… и ярящегося Венома.  
        
      —  _СОЖРАТЬ! Эдди, не надейся, что мы сможем жить рядом с этой тварью!_  
        
      Кот, все это время выглядевший встревоженным, наконец определился с поведением и распушился, как шар, не отрывая взгляда сузившихся желтых глаз от Эдди.  
        
      — Он что, тебя видит? — сдавленно пробормотал Эдди, наблюдая за тем, как морда кота принимает донельзя злобное выражение.  
        
      —  _Чувствует. И боится_ , — кровожадно ответил Веном. —  _Пусти!_  
        
      — Ни за что! — рявкнул на него Эдди, вызвав этим раздраженное шипение у кота. Розовая пасть Тома могла поспорить размерами с пастью Венома.  
        
      —  _Что за чушь?! Мы гораздо больше него!_  — так и не дождавшись снисхождения, Веном выпустил щупальце, стремительно ринувшееся к коту… но тот в мгновение ока выскочил из комнаты, и черная плеть безрезультатно хлестнула по полу. —  _Догнать!_  
        
      — Прекрати сейчас же! Веном! — совсем уж отчаянно потребовал Эдди. — Если ты все испортишь, не будет никакой охоты! Мы же договаривались! — у него не было никакого желания заново бороться с Веномом за равенство. Эдди чувствовал, что дает слабину, и прибег к последнему козырю: — Ты же умнее этого кошака!  
        
      —  _А еще быстрее и сильнее!_  — не замедлил добавить Веном.  
        
      — Значит, вполне сможешь потерпеть. На правах более развитого вида. — Эдди встал и осторожно закрыл дверь, неловко улыбнувшись недоуменно глянувшему на него парню за столом.  
        
      Вернувшись на место, он внимательно прислушался к неразборчиво бурчащему Веному, но тот, кажется, внял его просьбам и успокоился. Хотелось надеяться, хотя бы на какое-то время.  
        
      — Вот и молодец, — похвалил Венома Эдди, собираясь вернуться к работе.  
        
      —  _Шоколад_ , — тут же потребовал Веном.  
        
      — Ты же сам не хотел, чтобы я обращался с тобой, как с питомцем, — хмыкнул Эдди, но все равно полез в сумку.  
        
      —  _Я знаю, что я не питомец. И ты знаешь, что я — часть **нас**_ , — неожиданно спокойно ответил Веном, цапая из рук конфету.  
        
      — То есть ты просто вредничаешь?  
        
      —  _Не хочу, чтобы ты скучал._  
        
        
      Стремительно приближалось время обеда. По-хорошему, Эдди совершенно не хотелось покидать уютный и, главное, обособленный кабинет, но пропуск приема пищи это последнее, что он может себе позволить. Последние полчаса Веном монотонно бубнил на фоне что-то об аппетитной печенке, но Эдди уже научился пропускать такие угрозы мимо ушей, зная, что тот не сделает ему ничего плохого. Но все же пора было взять себя в руки, пока этим не занялись щупальца.  
        
      Покинуть офис, спуститься на первый этаж и найти кафе удалось без приключений. Выбирая что-нибудь не слишком бьющее по все еще тощему кошельку, Эдди упрямо игнорировал нытье Венома, который нацелился на стойку с десертами.  
        
      — Куда в тебя столько лезет, — сокрушенно вздохнул Эдди, делая заказ «с собой». Оставаться в эпицентре интересной Веному еды, к которой можно было отнести и прочих посетителей, и сотрудников кафе, было слишком рискованно. — Растолстеем, станем неуклюжими и уязвимыми… — попытался припугнуть он.  
        
      —  _Я не позволю нам толстеть_ , — вкрадчиво пообещал Веном. —  _Наоборот, я подгоняю наш метаболизм так, чтобы набирать мышечную массу. Мы станем еще сильнее_.  
        
      Здесь Веном точно не врал — принадлежавшее Эдди тело существенно окрепло с тех пор, как они сошлись, хотя Эдди списывал это в первую очередь на постоянную вынужденную беготню и драки.  
        
      — И прославимся как самый прожорливый репортер в истории, — буркнул Эдди. — Нет уж, на людях я столько жрать не буду.  
        
      Веном фыркнул, показывая, что донельзя в нем разочарован.  
        
      Они почти добрались до своего кабинета, когда на них напали. Подло, снизу и со спины — выскочивший из-под чьего-то стола кот с гнусавым воем кинулся на правую щиколотку Эдди и впился в нее всеми когтями и зубами.  
        
      — Блядь! — Эдди рефлекторно шарахнулся, тряхнув ногой, и неминуемо упал бы, но Веном спорящим с физикой образом удержал его, оплетя щупальцами под одеждой. — Нет, не трогай! — резкий окрик предназначался Веному, который тут же вознамерился сожрать нападающего, но всполошившиеся сотрудники наверняка решили, что Эдди орет на озверевшего кота. — Не трогай, я сказал!  
        
      Эдди удалось дотянуться до первого попавшегося стола и поставить на него пакет с едой, получив возможность сколько угодно трясти ногой, силясь стряхнуть с нее Тома.  
        
      — Томпсон, маленький, что на тебя нашло?! — испуганно причитала какая-то девушка, не то Амелия, не то другая — Эдди было не до этого. — Быстро отпусти мистера Брока! — она на удивление ловко приложила кота свернутой стопкой бумаг, и тот поспешно ретировался, белой вспышкой пронесшись по всему помещению.  
        
      — Простите, пожалуйста! — взмолилась она. — Он никогда так себя не вел, наверное, какой-то стресс… Я обязательно отвезу его к ветеринару на осмотр!  
        
      — Н-не стоит, — заторможено отозвался Эдди. Большая часть его сознания была занята борьбой со вновь взбеленившимся Веномом. — У меня… сложные отношения с животными, но это практически обычная ситуация. Не беспокойтесь, я просто буду ходить аккуратнее, — обойдя девушку и ее заверения в том, что кот привит и безопасен, Эдди вдвое быстрее рванул в кабинет, не забыв прихватить пакет из кафе.  
        
      Упав в кресло, он согнул ногу, оценивая масштаб повреждений, и только теперь понял, что боли нет с того момента, как кот его выпустил. Джинсы оказались изрядно потрепаны там, где в них впивались когти, но крови и неприятных ощущений не было.  
        
      —  _Люди всегда оставляют тех, кто пытается их сожрать?_  — холодно спросил Веном, материализовав голову на плече.  
        
      — Тебя же я оставил, — парировал Эдди и в приступе благодарности потерся скулой о гладкую башку.  
        
      Появившееся щупальце туго сдавило шею и тут же выпустило, напоследок ласково скользнув под подбородком.


	5. 5. Не шоколадом единым

      После первой рабочей недели чертовски хотелось расслабиться. Эдди чувствовал себя измотанным гораздо сильнее, чем ожидалось, особенно в сравнении с его предыдущей работой на телевидении. За эти несколько дней ему ни разу не пришлось пробираться на закрытые территории, вылавливать не желающих общаться деятелей или же ездить на другой конец штата… и это отчего-то удручало. Несмотря на то, что Эдди сам решил сменить сферу деятельности, теперь такой шаг уже не казался хорошей идеей. Но отступать было категорически нельзя.  
        
      —  _Устал, Эдди?_  — непривычно мягко спросил Веном. Эдди почувствовал, как под толстовкой растекается упругое тепло обхватывающих плечи щупалец, и невольно выпрямился.  
        
      — Да, определенно, — Эдди не пытался кривить душой. — Ничего, пройдет.  
        
      Всю неделю они только и делали, что работали, и Веном временами откровенно скучал и злился. Кататься по городу за новым материалом для статей было еще терпимо, но в офисе они буквально изводились. И Эдди даже не мог винить Венома — ему самому хотелось лезть на стенку от вынужденного отсутствия активности, будто бы обычная человеческая деятельность резко стала противна. Эдди не нравилось это ощущение, и он надеялся, что пара выходных поможет с ним справиться.  
        
      Ему вскользь подумалось, что в одиночку торчать на работе было бы совсем уж невыносимо. Сегодня Веном был особенно понимающим и даже бросил попытки дразнить офисного кота после первого же одергивания. В другое время Эдди, может, и было бы забавно наблюдать за тем, как Веном заставляет кота охотиться на тонкое щупальце, незаметно пробирающееся под мебелью, но он все еще слишком нервничал из-за боязни быть замеченным.  
        
      —  _Завтра мы встречаемся с Энни_ , — не то напомнил, не то подбодрил его Веном.   
        
      Эдди пожал плечами и тут же опустил их, ощутив, как Веном сползает с кожи, оставляя холод и ощущение незащищенности.  
        
      — Н-нет, останься, — произнес Эдди раньше, чем осознал, что говорит. — Так… лучше.  
        
      —  _Как скажешь, Эдди_ , — чуть насмешливо отозвался Веном, и плечи снова волной окутало тепло.  
        
      Мысль об Энни не принесла ожидаемого улучшения настроения. Она и согласилась на встречу наверняка только потому, что Эдди уже больше недели не появлялся на осмотрах, визиты на которые Дэн потребовал от него в течение месяца. На кой ему эти осмотры теперь, если в нем живет способный на лечение любых повреждений Веном… о выживании которого Энни уж точно знать не стоит. Никто в здравом уме не будет заводить отношения с человеком, делящим свое тело с подобным существом.  
        
      Тьфу, видимо, он действительно зверски устал, раз последняя мысль ощутимо кольнула обидой за них.  
        
      Остановившись около мотоцикла, Эдди потер переносицу, стараясь избавиться от перекатывающейся в голове тяжести. Добраться бы до дома без происшествий…  
        
      —  _Я прослежу_.  
        
      — Спасибо… — Эдди грустно улыбнулся. — Знаешь… давай-ка кое-что попробуем.  
        
      —  _Что-то новое?_  — заинтересовался Веном.  
        
      — Думаю, тебе понравится, — обрадованный новой идеей, Эдди вытащил мобильник и открыл список контактов, ища нужную запись.  
        
      За те полгода, что он оказался вынесен на обочину жизни, Эдди успел вернуться не только к почти ежедневному распитию пива, но и к травке, которой до этого баловался только в студенческие годы. Нечасто и понемногу, но сегодняшнее настроение совершенно точно располагало именно к ней.  
        
      Как и всегда, дилер был готов предоставить пакет травы в самое ближайшее время. Эдди ценил этого парня — никаких вопросов, никаких повышений цены, только время и место встречи.  
        
      Сегодня это был переулок через два дома от магазина миссис Чен. Проезжая мимо, Эдди каждый раз невольно смотрел на пятачок у входа, где раньше ютилась Мария. Он сполна отомстил за ее смерть, но все равно испытывал бессильную злость, вспоминая безобидную жертву «Фонда жизни».  
        
      —  _Растения?_  — скептично уточнил Веном, когда Эдди прятал покупку за пазуху. —  _И как это может нам понравиться?_  
        
      — Это не еда, — фыркнул Эдди.  
        
      —  _Тогда я тем более не понимаю._  
        
      Следующим пунктом было возвращение к магазинчику. После того инцидента с «крышей» миссис Чен должна была бы впадать в панику при виде Эдди, но старая китаянка отнеслась к произошедшему с истинно буддистским спокойствием и даже время от времени подкидывала бесплатные шоколадки «для этой твоей заразы». Что еще удивительнее, Веном стоически сносил ее комментарии, видимо, прочно связав образ миссис Чен с приобретением еды и готовый ради этого на определенные жертвы.  
        
      — Привет, Эдди, как дела? — добродушно поинтересовалась миссис Чен, едва завидев его на пороге.  
        
      — Все лучше и лучше, — откликнулся он и тут же прошел вглубь магазина к полкам со сладостями.  
        
      — А у твоего дружка?  
        
      Эдди выронил очередной батончик, услышав это определение, но его поймал Веном.  
        
      — Тоже не жалуется... — кашлянул Эдди, жалея, что не взял корзинку на входе. Он понятия не имел, как они отреагируют на наркотик, так что решил перестраховаться и набрать побольше еды и шоколада, а теперь с трудом удерживал в руках гору покупок.  
        
      Не выдержав его мучений, Веном стек к запястьям, подхватывая упаковки огромными когтями.  
        
      — Вот что ты творишь… — привычно, но не слишком настойчиво ругнулся Эдди.  
        
      —  _Она и так все знает_.  
        
      Миссис Чен нервно сглотнула, когда Эдди приблизился к прилавку, но мужественно начала пробивать покупки, стараясь не смотреть на медленно освобождающиеся от хватки Венома руки.  
        
      — Извините, не рассчитал силы, — зачем-то виновато пробормотал Эдди.  
        
      — Идите уже, пока покупателей мне не распугали, — беззлобно отмахнулась миссис Чен.  
        
      По счастью, видеть их в магазине было совершенно некому.  
        
      — Ну и зачем пугать человека лишний раз? — буркнул Эдди, выходя на улицу с набитым под завязку рюкзаком.  
        
      —  _Она боится поменьше тебя_ , — хохотнул Веном. —  _Иначе давно сбежала бы отсюда_.  
        
        
      Спустя почти час Эдди наконец смог спокойно устроиться в кресле, на скорую руку скручивая косяк. Не преминувший материализоваться Веном змеей вился вокруг головы, наблюдая за его действиями, и Эдди чувствовал исходящее от него любопытство. Но, едва дошло до зажигалки, Веном недовольно зашипел и точным ударом вышиб ее из рук Эдди.  
        
      — Какого черта? — возмутился Эдди, наклоняясь и поднимая зажигалку с пола.  
        
      —  _Огонь! Зачем он тебе?_  — Веном явно старался звучать агрессивно, но Эдди ощутил его страх и невольно поежился, тут же вспомнив едва не разлучивший их навсегда взрыв. Тут станешь шарахаться от каждой спички…  
        
      — Ш-ш-ш, больно не будет, — успокаивающе ответил он, — обещаю. Если боишься, можешь спрятаться.  
        
      —  _Я не боюсь!_  — не замедлил ощериться Веном, но Эдди счел за лучшее не указывать ему на явную ложь и щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая. Веном сузил глаза до щелочек, но действительно не отшатнулся, пока огонь не исчез.  
        
      — Вот и все, — Эдди демонстративно отложил зажигалку и наконец с наслаждением затянулся, сползая еще глубже в кресло. — Хочешь попробовать? — по правде, он понятия не имел, способен ли Веном курить, но дурное дело нехитрое, как говорила его мать.  
        
      —  _Нет_ , — Веном все еще недоверчиво посмотрел на косяк, потом на Эдди, и нырнул куда-то в грудь, словно обидевшись.  
        
      — Эй, а ну вылезай, — Эдди похлопал себя по груди там, где только что исчез Веном, и хихикнул. — Пропустишь все веселье!  
        
      Тишина.  
        
      — Ну и не очень-то хотелось! — так и не дождавшись ответа, фыркнул Эдди. — Но потом не жалуйся.  
        
      Он прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как наркотик расходится по организму. Проблемы и неопределенности отступали на десятый план, становясь незначительными и решаемыми. К концу косяка Эдди уже чувствовал себя способным свернуть горы… но только завтра.  
        
      Не прошло и пары минут, как Веном все же подал голос:  
        
      —  _Что происходит?_  
        
      — Я курю траву, — очень серьезно ответил Эдди, но тут же прыснул со смеху. — Пожалуйста, только не ругайся, как мои родители.  
        
      —  _Нет, я имею в виду_ … — Веном появился из живота и гипнотически качнулся перед лицом Эдди, —  _мне начинает нравиться_.  
        
      — Я же говорил! Ох, погоди, перестань так шататься… — Эдди помотал головой и потер глаза. — Выглядишь, как кобра перед фокусником. Хочешь, сыграю тебе на дудке?  
        
      Он почувствовал, как по щеке ползет что-то гладкое и даже успел испугаться, прежде чем понял, что это очередное щупальце.  
        
      — Ха, я тебя испугался! — развеселился Эдди. — Прямо как в первый раз!  
        
      — _В первый раз ты испугался гораздо сильнее_ , — припомнил ему Веном, обвивая голову множеством тонких отростков. Ощущалось словно щекотка в мозгу… если мозг вообще может чувствовать щекотку. —  _Почему ты начал казаться вкуснее?_ *  
        
      — Ай, отвали! Перестань! — Эдди лениво попытался отпихнуть от себя щупальце, но безрезультатно. — Не ешь мои мозги!  
        
      —  _Какой любопытный эффект_ , — через несколько секунд заключил Веном. —  _Вы, люди, такие странные_ …  
        
      — Какие еще «мы», — Эдди недовольно ткнул пальцем в его «шею». — Мое «мы» может быть только с тобой! Хочешь шоколадку?  
        
      Насилу справившись с одолевшей тело слабостью, Эдди сел ровнее и дотянулся до плитки.  
        
      — Ох, хорошо-то как…  
        
      Веном довольно обвился вокруг шеи на манер воротника и разинул пасть рядом с головой Эдди. Расщедрившись, тот пихнул между огромных зубов сразу половину шоколадки.  
        
      — Веном, а тебе вообще нравится жить у меня в заднице? — вдруг спросил Эдди и захихикал. — Или все же подумываешь найти квартирку получше?  
        
      —  _У меня нет выбора, Эдди_ , — Веном колебался, словно не зная, как относиться к его состоянию. —  _И я живу не в заднице. Я могу быть у тебя где угодно_.  
        
      Его ответ развеселил Эдди еще сильнее, но улавливать размытый и нечеткий поток мыслей оказалось намного сложнее, так что Веном просто притянул к себе еще один кусок шоколада и подсунул Эдди следующую упаковку. Тот сразу же принялся ее распечатывать, продолжая хихикать.  
        
      — А скажи… скажи мне вот что, Веном. — Отсмеявшись, Эдди снова откинулся в кресле, грызя батончик. — Зачем ты меня… ну… поцеловал? Ха-ха, поцеловал! Я целовался с ин-нопланетянином… И ведь не расскажешь никому, — сокрушенно вздохнул он.  
        
      —  _Я был в голове Энни и искал там тебя. Узнал, что вы так делали и решил, что вам будет приятно_.  
        
      — Но она же этого почти не помнит! — неожиданно посерьезнел Эдди. — Я спрашивал ее и… она даже не хочет, чтобы это повторялось! — о том, что Энни вроде как понравилось быть с симбиотом, почему-то думать не хотелось.  
        
      —  _Зато помню я_.  
        
      Эдди икнул, практически трезвея, и пораженно уставился в блестящие глаза, впервые подмечая в молочной глубине бледные оттенки всех цветов радуги.  
        
      — Я т-тоже, — признался он, почему-то покрываясь мурашками. — Такое, блядь, забудешь… А как ты сделал… так, что я не напоролся на твои зубищ-щи? У тебя что, уже был опыт? — с какой-то пьяной ревностью уточнил Эдди.  
        
      Веном оскалился, демонстрируя упомянутые зубы во всей красе. Эдди зачарованно уставился на длинный блестящий язык и сглотнул, против воли вспоминая, как он побывал в его горле.  
        
      —  _Ты у меня первый_ , — все же снизошел до очевидного ответа Веном.  
        
      — Ты у меня тоже, — расплывшись в улыбке, доверительно сообщил ему Эдди. — В смысле, первый пара… симбиот. Целовался я и раньше. Знаешь, для первого раза у тебя отлично получилось!  
        
      — _Рад слышать_ , — саркастично ответил Веном.  
        
      Эдди смолк и снова впился зубами в шоколадку.  
        
        
       _Вырубился Эдди прямо в кресле. Самым лучшим решением сейчас было бы забрать контроль себе и пойти развлекаться, тем более что за всю прошедшую неделю они ни разу не веселились. Можно даже пробежаться по крышам до соседнего района, чтобы не привлекать внимания к их логову. Сожрать пару преступников…_  
  
_Окутав бессознательное тело Эдди, Веном поднялся и выпустил когти, глядя в сторону окна. Они не слишком хорошо в него помещались, но Эдди точно будет недоволен, если их заметят на лестнице. И потом, оттуда можно пробраться по решеткам, вообще не спускаясь на землю._  
  
_А еще Эдди расстроится, если узнает, что Веном нарушил их уговор._  
  
_Эдди решил, что может ставить ему условия!_  
  
_Эдди будет грустный и словно колючий изнутри, неуютный, чужой. Испуганный._  
  
_Веном слишком хорошо помнил, в какое отчаяние впал тот, когда обнаружил, что его организм пострадал. Это была вина Венома. Он не знал, как правильно взаимодействовать с носителем, но Эдди был другим, не таким, как прочие, и Веном научился._  
  
_Он больше не хочет совершать ошибок._  
  
_Кровать для них слишком маленькая, поэтому Веном выпустил тело Эдди сразу, как только лег, а сам свернулся в груди и отчасти на ней. Эдди нравилось, когда Веном их согревал._  
  
_В мозгу Эдди еще ощущалось повышенное количество фенилэтиламина, но Веном сегодня уже получил столько, что едва ли не впервые в жизни чувствовал, что поглотил даже слишком много. И все равно на всякий случай положил рядом с подушкой еще одну упаковку шоколада._  
  
_Бегать вместе, чувствуя полное единение, нравилось ему гораздо больше._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *уровень необходимого Веному фенилэтиламина в головном мозге увеличивается примерно в 4 раза при употреблении алкоголя и курении марихуаны


	6. 6. Открытия

      Проснулся Эдди с рукой в трусах. Не то чтобы это было каким-то неожиданным явлением: рано или поздно такое происходит с каждым, а то, что ему пару недель было не до дрочки, уж точно не его вина.  
        
      Сейчас полусонное сознание еще полнилось невнятными образами, и Эдди пытался ухватить ускользающую фантазию, чей облик успел напрочь стереться, но оставил ощущение до дрожи желанного возбуждения. Безуспешно потратив пару минут на попытку заснуть и вернуться к видению, Эдди досадливо вздохнул и смирился, удобнее обхватывая твердый член.  
        
      Соскучившееся даже по такой грубой ласке тело отозвалось настолько охотно, что уже через несколько движений Эдди несдержанно застонал, вскидывая бедра навстречу собственной руке. Вместо привычных образов из порнухи или памяти сознание заволокла теплая, уютная тьма, жаром проходящая по всему телу от макушки до поджатых пальцев ног.  
        
      Эдди вновь отчаянно попытался уцепиться хоть за какой-то конкретный образ, но безрезультатно. Впрочем, в этом словно не было необходимости — он и сам не заметил, как подвел себя к самому краю, и даже на пару мгновений не смог отсрочить позорно быстро подступающую разрядку. До неловкости яркий для быстрой дрочки оргазм прошелся по телу электрическим ударом; Эдди выгнулся, заливая пальцы и живот, и рухнул обратно на постель, часто и тяжело дыша.  
        
      Звучащее где-то на самой границе слуха довольное урчание не сразу дошло до расслабленного сознания, но когда это случилось, Эдди поперхнулся воздухом и резко сел, тряся головой.  
        
      — Веном? Ты здесь? — задал идиотский вопрос Эдди.  
        
      —  _Всегда здесь_ , — бархатным голосом отозвался Веном, возникая перед ним. —  _Я все чувствовал, Эдди. Мне понравилось_.  
        
      — Спасибо, хоть мешать не стал, — прохрипел Эдди, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше отсюда и от вездесущего Венома.  
        
      —  _Мне показалось, это все испортит. Теперь я знаю, как нужно делать_ , — Веном будто бы говорил ниже, прочувствованнее… возбужденнее?  
        
      Его слова пробирались под самую кожу, и Эдди замутило при мысли о том, что Веном делит с ним не только тело, но и секс.  
        
      — Не смей, слышишь? Не лезь ко мне в такие моменты. Помнишь договор? Это как раз время оставить меня одного. Что… ч-что ты делаешь, блядь?! — Эдди дернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения языка к перепачканной ладони, но Веном бесцеремонно удержал его руку, обхватив у локтя. — Ебучий извращенец… — просипел он, вынужденный смотреть на то, как Веном вылизывает сперму сначала с пальцев, а потом с живота. — Прекрати нахуй, меня сейчас стошнит!  
        
      —  _Тебе было хорошо, Эдди. Я мог бы сделать еще лучше_ , — кончик длинного языка качнулся возле опавшего члена.  
        
      — Н-нет, ни за что! — Эдди почти паниковал, понимая, что если Веном захочет, то сделает все и без его согласия. — Оставь мне хотя бы это!  
        
      —  _Хорошо_ , — наконец, покладисто прошелестел Веном, отодвигаясь от паха, а еще через пару мгновений и вовсе исчез.  
        
      Эдди недоверчиво оглянулся через плечо в поисках зубастой башки, но Веном, кажется, действительно оставил его в покое. Встав и потянувшись, Эдди с подозрением осмотрел комнату, пытаясь вспомнить, как добирался до кровати, но так и не смог этого сделать, махнул рукой и поплелся в душ.  
        
      Отрегулировав температуру и напор, Эдди встал под струями воды и прикрыл глаза, припоминая детали вчерашнего вечера. Травка пошла неплохо, и Веному явно понравилось… и стоп, они что, действительно обсуждали тот проклятый поцелуй? Господи, хорошо хоть до повторения опыта Эдди не докурился, об этих зубах ведь без дрожи не вспомнишь.  
        
      Интересно, Веном бы согласился?..  
        
      Льющаяся на плечи горячая вода вдруг показалась более плотной, обволакивающей. Каждая сбегающая по коже струйка будто бы жила своей жизнью, обрисовывая мышцы и настойчиво выбирая самые чувствительные участки.  
        
      Осознав,  _кто_ это может быть, Эдди судорожно шарахнулся из-под душа, открывая глаза и впиваясь ногтями в кожу в попытке согнать Венома.  
        
      Но его не было. Вокруг по-прежнему была только вода, а на теле не ощущалось и следа легкого покалывания, всегда сопровождавшего материализацию Венома.  
        
      Только фантазии и сбой восприятия, Эдди. Все в порядке, никто не покушается на твое тело без ведома.  
        
      Веном объявился только к завтраку, бесцеремонно сгребая языком с тарелки едва ли не половину порции сразу. Благо, Эдди уже научился это учитывать и готовил на двоих — если, конечно, речь не шла об овощах. Овощи Веном неприкрыто осуждал, заявляя, что высший хищник не будет опускаться до такого рациона, и недовольно бурчал что-то об унижениях в течение всей трапезы. Исключение он делал только для картофельных полуфабрикатов.  
        
      — До встречи с Энни еще уйма времени, и я решил убраться в квартире, — решив не вспоминать утренний инцидент, сказал Эдди и подсунул Веному еще один кусок курицы. — Раз уж мы решили остаться, нужно привести это место в приличный вид.  
        
      —  _Крепкие стены и крыша. Что еще нужно?_  
        
      — Отсутствие гор мусора и поломанной мебели. А, еще дверь надо будет заменить, но это точно не сегодня…  
        
      —  _Какая разница, если ты все равно открываешь каждому, кто постучит?_  
        
      — Ты мне до конца жизни будешь это припоминать? — закатил глаза Эдди. — Я уже понял, что совершил ошибку.  
        
      Убираться Веному понравилось, а вот Эдди — не очень. Постоянно выдергивать из щупалец то обслюнявленную книгу, то обнаруженный за диваном нож было тем еще удовольствием, но униматься Веном не хотел ни в какую. Но зато отыскал потерянный комплект ключей, гору разных монет и швейцарский нож, который Эдди мысленно похоронил еще три месяца назад. Впрочем, возвращал вещи Веном только в обмен на кусочки шоколада.  
        
      Очередное резкое движение обнаружившего что-то Венома Эдди заметил сразу, но, повернувшись к нему, не увидел ни в пасти, ни в щупальцах ничего примечательного.  
        
      — И что ты там снова нашел? — прищурившись, поинтересовался Эдди.  
        
      —  _Шоколадку_ , — охотно отозвался Веном. —  _Мое!_  
        
      — Она же грязная! И лежала там наверное целую вечность! — Эдди аж вздрогнул от осознания того, что только что попало в их организм.  
        
      —  _Мы откусываем людям головы! Думаешь, они при этом чистые?_  
        
      — Я предпочитаю представлять, что это ко мне не относится, — честно ответил Эдди. — У нас же куча еды дома!  
        
      Веном качнул головой вправо и влево, что в переводе на человеческий было похоже на пожатие плечами.  
        
      —  _Не вижу разницы. Главное не вкус, а состав_.  
        
      Эдди глубоко вздохнул и попробовал зайти с другой стороны:  
        
      — Не делай так больше, пожалуйста.  
        
      —  _Неженка_ , — хмыкнул Веном. —  _Так и быть_.  
        
        
      Встреча с Энни не задалась сразу. Дело было как минимум в том, что к парку, по которому они собирались пройтись, ее привез Дэн. Эдди был почти уверен, что люди не просят своих партнеров подвозить их на прогулки с теми, к кому собираются уходить.  
        
      Дэн задержал их минут на пятнадцать, досконально выспрашивая о каких-то вещах, связанных со здоровьем Эдди, и прочих мелочах. Он снова попытался зазвать Эдди на осмотр, снова получил согласие («я держу пальцы крестиком, это не считается!» — « _почему я не знал о таком способе раньше?_ ») и только после этого неохотно попрощался с обоими.  
        
      —  _Ты ему нравишься_ , — насмешливо оповестил Эдди Веном.  
        
      — Скажешь тоже, — еле слышно буркнул Эдди.  
        
      — Ты ему нравишься, — словно оправдывая поведение Дэна, улыбнулась Энни.  
        
      — Скажешь тоже! — повторил Эдди уже громче, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. В мозгу зарокотал смех Венома.  
        
      — Точно тебе говорю. Такое чувство, что он рад твоему возвращению в профессию сильнее, чем моему повышению.  
        
      — Было бы, чему радоваться, — скривился Эдди. — В смысле, у меня. Уверен, твоя карьера действительно идет в гору!  
        
      Энни снисходительно посмотрела на него и привычно улыбнулась.  
        
      — Расскажи что-нибудь о новой работе.  
        
      — Ну, начнем с того, что там есть кот…  
        
        
      Венома хватило где-то минут на сорок тишины и отсутствия комментариев.  
        
      —  _Возьми какао_ , — едва они приблизились к уличной кофейне, напомнил о себе он.  
        
      — Но я хочу кофе, — вполголоса пробормотал Эдди, удостоверившись, что Энни занята разговором с бариста.  
        
      —  _Двойное какао!_  
        
      — Ты ничего не понимаешь в компромиссах, — Эдди вздохнул, но подчинился, надеясь, что Веном уймется.  
        
      Их с Энни разговор о работе плавно перетек в обсуждение уже заявленных на «Фонд жизни» исков, потом ушел куда-то в сферу юридических тонкостей, в которых Эдди понимал только то, что дела затянутся на долгие годы. Сам он решил туда не лезть — хватит с него «Фонда» и всей той дряни, которой они занимались. И так нахватался на всю жизнь.  
        
      —  _Эдди. Что-то изменилось_ , — заявил Веном еще минут через десять, в течение которых Эдди только и делал, что слушал, не слишком вникая в суть слов Энни. —  _У тебя с ней_.  
        
      Эдди поморщился, не зная, что ответить слишком проницательному Веному. Он и сам чувствовал это — словно внутри что-то перегорело и идущая рядом Энни из недостижимой мечты, на которую он ориентировался все эти месяцы, вдруг успела стать простым человеком. Она по-прежнему оставалась чудесной, умной, красивой, доброй… но ее отдаленность перестала казаться чем-то неправильным и нуждающимся в исправлении. У нее своя жизнь с Дэном, у него… тоже своя жизнь, и у них нет необходимости пересекаться.   
        
      От этого на душе скребли кошки и становилось до чертиков тоскливо. Словно кто-то утащил принадлежавшие ему чувства — пусть чаще грустные и безнадежные, но привычные, — и оставил на их месте зияющую дыру.  
        
      — Так что скажешь? — неожиданно ворвался в поток мрачных мыслей голос Энни.  
        
      — А, что? Извини, я… задумался, — Эдди глубоко вздохнул, силясь изгнать из груди тяжелый комок.  
        
      — Я говорю, не хочешь прийти завтра к нам с Дэном на ужин? Будет Алисия с парнем и еще пара наших знакомых, которые очень хотят тебя увидеть!  
        
      Эдди поморщился. Алисия не нравилась ему и раньше, да и проявляющие сомнительный интерес знакомые ни капли не вдохновляли. Поежившись, он подергал за шнур толстовки, безуспешно пытаясь принять решение. Пойти будет вежливо, завтрашний вечер все равно ничем не занят, видеться с людьми полезно…  
        
      —  _Сколько можно обманывать собственные желания, Эдди?_  — недовольно заворчал Веном. —  _Не хочешь — не соглашайся_.  
        
      — Кто бы говорил, — не удержался от подколки Эдди. В ответ Веном ткнул его под ребра, заставив вздрогнуть.  
        
      — Что, прости? — недоуменно посмотрела на него Энни.  
        
      — Говорю, мы завтра вроде как… я свободен, да. И могу зайти.  
        
      — Ох, замечательно, тогда будем ждать к пяти вечера. Адрес ты знаешь, — усмехнулась она.  
        
      — Да, да… — рассеянно ответил Эдди, в любой момент ожидая очередного тычка от Венома. — З-значит, в пять?  
        
      — Да, Эдди. Ты уверен, что все в порядке? — она даже остановилась, смотря ему в глаза, но Эдди отвел взгляд.  
        
      — Полностью. Абсолютно. Лучше некуда! — заверил ее он, невольно поежившись.  
        
      —  _Мы могли бы заняться чем-то интереснее, Эдди. Например, поехать за город. Или наконец найти ту шайку подростков, которая пугает людей по ночам_ , — вкрадчивый голос Венома звучал словно у самого уха, еще немного — и можно будет ощутить вырывающийся из пасти воздух или прикосновение языка. —  _Хоть покурить еще раз ту штуку, которую пробовали вчера_.  
        
      Эдди изо всех сил представил, как прищемляет одно из щупалец Венома дверью, потому что спорить с такими доводами цивилизованными методами было совершенно невозможно.  
        
      —  _Все что угодно будет лучше, Эдди, и ты это знаешь_ , — добавил Веном.  
        
      Через полчаса стало окончательно очевидно, что постоянно провисающие разговоры и судорожный поиск общих тем это совсем не то, на что стоит тратить ясный субботний вечер. Эдди предложил Энни довезти ее до дома, но она отказалась и вызвала такси. Впрочем, запасного шлема у него все равно не было.  
        
      Попрощавшись с ней, Эдди шаркающей походкой подошел к мотоциклу и лениво пнул колесо.  
        
      —  _Тот старикан с аппетитной шавкой сказал, чтобы ты продолжал бороться за Энни_ , — невесть к чему припомнил Веном.  
        
      — Да много он понимает, — с горечью ответил Эдди. — Не могу же я заставить ее быть со мной!  
        
      —  _И не хочешь_.  
        
      — Конечно, я не хочу ее заставлять. Такие вещи из-под палки не случаются.  
        
      —  _Нет. Ты не хочешь, чтобы она была с тобой_ , — словно бы с недоумением произнес Веном. —  _Почему?_  
        
      — Я хочу! — рыкнул Эдди, надевая шлем и садясь на мотоцикл. — Понял? Просто мне нужно… разобраться в себе. Наверное, — как-то жалобно закончил он и завел мотор, надеясь заглушить голос Венома.  
        
      Но тот по-прежнему звучал прямо в голове и ни в какую не хотел замолкать:  
        
      — _Ты ведь знаешь, что бессмысленно врать мне, Эдди_.  
        
      — Когда я соглашался с тобой жить, ты не предупреждал, что будешь изображать голос совести, — огрызнулся Эдди. Они как раз проезжали по набережной недалеко от того места, где Веном впервые полностью взял их под контроль, чтобы залечить переломы и сбежать от полиции. Эдди тогда мало что понимал, но запомнил стремительный заплыв, который снился не каждому дельфину.  
        
      — _Хочешь повторить?_  — воодушевленно спросил Веном.  
        
      — Только не здесь! Люди увидят.  
        
        
      На пляже тоже оказалось достаточно людей, но все, что им было нужно — добраться до воды, а дальше можно было хоть вообще не показываться на поверхности.  
        
      — Ты уверен, что мы не задохнемся? — все же спросил Эдди, уворачиваясь от очередного летящего мимо них волейбольного мяча.  
        
      —  _У меня нет необходимости в дыхании_.  
        
      — А у меня есть!  
        
      —  _Я позабочусь об этом, Эдди_ , — уверенно ответил Веном, но что-то в его тоне настораживало.  
        
      — Как?  
        
      —  _Мы… отрастим жабры!_  
        
      — Ты хоть раз так делал? — недоверчиво уточнил Эдди.  
        
      —  _Нет, но теперь сделаю. Мы всегда можем вынырнуть!_  — кажется, Веном опасался, что Эдди передумает.  
        
      — Ладно, ладно, все в порядке. Я тебе доверяю, — выдохнул Эдди, осознавая, что ни на йоту не преувеличивает. Он действительно готов нырнуть в океан вместе с Веномом просто чтобы поплавать так, как хочется  **им**.  
        
      —  _В воде бывают плохие парни?_  
        
      — Не думаю, что купающихся людей легко различить, — поскреб голову Эдди. — Зато там водятся акулы. С ними нам лучше не встречаться. Хотя…  
        
      —  _Акулы?_  
        
      — Большие зубастые рыбы.  
        
      —  _У нас зубы больше!_  
        
      Веном наконец получил отмашку и хлынул по телу, прорастая, врастая и оплетая, даря долгожданное чувство защищенности, единения… и мощи.  **Их мощи**. Они всегда были вместе, но именно трансформация давала ощутить это наиболее полно. Недостижимая и непостижимая для одного человека общность, стирающая границы одного «я», но не заменяющая его, а дополняющая до «мы».  
        
      Эдди принадлежал Веному. Веном принадлежал Эдди. Другие люди могли стать близкими… но никто даже вполовину не мог подобраться к тому чувству, что дарил симбиоз.  
        
      Волны приняли их, как родных, и едва они окончательно скрылись под водой, Эдди все же впустил в сознание самую важную мысль:  
        
      — Я скучал по нам.  
        
      —  _Я тоже_.  
        
        
      — Веном, это не акулы, а дельфины! Стой! Посмотри, они просто играют! — отчаянно взвыл Эдди.  
        
      Они уплыли уже черт знает за сколько от берега, но помимо затопленных лодок да рифов со слишком быстрыми рыбами ничего интересного обнаружить не удалось. Осьминогом Веном восхитился и отказался нападать. А вот дельфины, видимо, как нельзя лучше подходили на роль ужина.  
        
      —  _Выглядят, как акулы!_  — Веном все же остановился, хищно наблюдая за плывущей мимо стаей.  
        
      — Да, да, они похожи, но эти ребята, типа, добрые. Спасают людей и все такое.  
        
      —  _Как мы?_  
        
      — Вроде того.   
        
      —  _Опять запреты_ , — недовольно фыркнул Веном. —  _Иногда мне кажется, что быть хорошим скучно. Мы точно не хотим стать плохими?_  
        
      — Совершенно точно. Погнали домой, даже я уже голодный!  
        
      Под водой они видели почти так же хорошо, как на воздухе, так что не меньше километра Эдди просто наслаждался переливами заходящего солнца в толще воды и волн, не думая ни о чем. Они плавали очень быстро и очень естественно, словно были созданы именно для этого, а не для унылых скитаний по суше. А еще здесь нет проблем в общении с людьми, никакой необходимости оплачивать счета и ходить на работу…  
        
      —  _А вот та штука — дельфин?_  — на этот раз Веном решил уточнить, прежде чем кидаться в атаку. Эдди не без труда сфокусировал сознание, пытаясь определить, кто маячит в воде в паре десятков метров от них.  
        
      — Я почти уверен, что дельфин не стал бы так хищно на нас смотреть, — Эдди ощутил нечеткий слабый страх, тут же смытый бурлящим охотничьим азартом.  
        
       _ **Они развернулись к набирающей скорость акуле и распахнули пасть, предупреждая и заявляя о своей силе. Акула не вняла сигналу; до нее оставалась буквально пара метров, и теперь Эдди мог разглядеть каждый блик на переливающейся серой шкуре, пока они не прянули в сторону, пропуская акулу мимо. Черные когти взметнулись в первый раз, вспарывая бок и окрашивая воду в красный цвет.**_  
        
      Эдди не разбирался в акулах. То есть, он знал, что где-то там есть большая белая акула, но эта совершенно точно была меньше и… не такая уж белая. Есть еще китовая, но у нее точно не может быть таких огромных зубов, потому что она жрет дурацкий мелкий криль. Все остальные виды акул в его голове смешивались в одну абстрактную зубастую тварь, чье точное именование знать совершенно не обязательно, главное — при встрече пытаться свалить как можно дальше.  
        
      Если ты просто человек.  
        
       _ **Теперь же они за несколько коротких атак расправились с огромным хищником на его же территории, не получили ни одного повреждения и торжествовали, впиваясь зубами в свежее кровоточащее мясо. Вокруг плавали оторванные куски акульей плоти, словно они находились в водовороте смерти.**_  
        
      —  _Какая мерзость!_  
        
       _ **Они затрясли головой, пытаясь промыть пасть, но быстро поняли, что в мутной от крови воде в этом нет никакого смысла, и поспешили отплыть подальше, ругаясь и отплевываясь. Отвратительный вкус успел добраться до самой глотки, и им пришлось глотать и выплевывать горькую воду, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения, но даже она была лучше гадкого акульего мяса.**_  
        
      —  _Почему ты не сказал, что акулы невкусные?!_  
        
      — Я их ни разу не пробовал! Но зато теперь понимаю, почему… И вообще, ты недавно говорил, что вкус для тебя не важен!  
        
      —  _Не было речи о настолько ужасном вкусе!_  — Веном демонстративно вывалил язык. —  _Хочу есть!_  
        
      — Только давай наконец уберемся отсюда!  
        
      —  _В следующий раз мы все-таки попробуем дельфина!_  
        
      Когда они добрались до берега, воздух успел ощутимо похолодать — или же озноб пришел на место ушедшего адреналина. Наскоро натянув одежду, Эдди обхватил плечи, ежась от стекающей по шее воды, но тут же ощутил под руками движение расползающихся по телу щупалец, с которыми пришло тепло, и невольно улыбнулся.  
        
      —  **Домой!**


	7. 7. Особенности восприятия

      А вот просыпаться от собственных стонов Эдди было в новинку.  
        
      Опять один из тех снов, в которых хочется задержаться подольше, поверить в них, позвать по имени, ощутить прикосновение и успеть дотронуться до горячей смоляной шкуры… настоящий кошмар, потому что сделать это никогда не удается, в последний момент сон растворяется и ускользает, оставляя только жажду и сожаления.  
        
      Изнывая от желания, Эдди снова протяжно и жалобно застонал, окончательно осознавая, что издает эти звуки в реальности. Он с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился в стену, тщетно соображая, где находится, сколько времени и какой сейчас год. Низ живота буквально ломило от болезненного возбуждения, и это зверски мешало сосредоточиться.  
        
      Сипло вдохнув, Эдди уже собирался справиться с этим привычным способом, но двинувшуюся вниз руку перехватило черное щупальце, крепко прижимая к постели.  
        
      — Веном, что ты д… — с трудом поборов сдавивший грудь ужас, прохрипел Эдди. Но в этот момент стало ясно, откуда взялось сводящее с ума возбуждение — по головке члена садистски медленно прошлось что-то теплое и гладкое, и Эдди не нужно было опускать глаза, чтобы понять, что это.  
        
      Но он все равно опустил и увидел, что одеяло уже откинуто до самых колен, боксеры стянуты, а собравшееся на обнаженных бедрах сплетение щупалец и плоти по-хозяйски уверенно оглаживает колом стоящий член, растирая собирающуюся на головке смазку.  
        
      — Веном… — Эдди честно попытался еще раз воззвать к его совести, но тело подвело, и он жалобно заскулил, едва от члена послушно отодвинулись даже самые крохотные щупики.  
        
      —  _Ты что-то хотел сказать?_  — с любопытством спросил Веном, но Эдди с удивлением и даже торжеством понял, что ощущает в его голосе ту же муку, пусть и тщательно скрытую — или же не до конца понятую.  
        
      Одно тело, одни чувства. Одни желания на двоих.  
        
      Эдди ощущал что-то еще — не движения Венома, не его голос, но во всем теле словно поселилась воплощенная похоть, а не симбиот, и неотвратимо топила его в себе, не позволяя возбуждению уменьшиться даже на мгновение. Может, Эдди давно уже потерял бы сознание, окажись он в таком состоянии один, но с ним был Веном. И Веном же являлся причиной происходящего.  
        
      Собственное сознание продолжало бунтовать, а Веном стянул уже обе его руки, и Эдди оставалось только хватать ртом воздух, пытаясь справиться с потоком противоречивых эмоций, где ужас и ненависть к себе густо смешивались с похотью, полностью парализуя тело.  
        
      То, что делал Веном, определенно не было приемлемым, если в их случае вообще можно говорить хоть о какой-то приемлемости. Черные щупальца, маячащие между разведенных бедер, обязаны казаться Эдди отвратительными и чуждыми, не имеющими никакого отношения к сексу. Плюс, Веном нарушал их общие правила, вторгался на запретную территорию, то есть делал именно то, чего Эдди панически боялся.  
        
      Но не сейчас. Только не теперь, когда от малейшей мысли о продолжении ласки до боли подводило низ живота, а член пульсирующе подрагивал, задевая гиперчувствительной головкой дорожку волос ниже пупка. Бороться с самим собой и отключающим разум желанием было почти невозможно, но Эдди старался, из последних сил пытаясь не допустить мысль о том, что он…  
        
      …хочет его. Господи, как же сильно он хочет, чтобы Веном не ушел, чтобы сделал это с ним, разделил не только срывающее последние тормоза желание, но и разрядку. Чтобы принял Эдди до конца, вместе с этими беспомощными стонами и безумными фантазиями, которым нет места в мозгу нормального человека, но кому нужна нормальность, когда есть Веном?  
        
      —  _Если ты скажешь, я не буду продолжать_ , — голос в голове хрипит сильнее обычного, вкрадчивый… неровный и словно надтреснутый сейчас. И Эдди не может не думать о Веноме; не думать, что скованный в нем и им Веном чувствует то же самое, хочет того же, хочет  _его_ …  
        
      — Продолжай, — захлебнувшись собственной похотью, Эдди почти зарычал, но умоляющие нотки выдали его с потрохами. Стоило произнести это вслух, и где-то глубоко внутри, куда еще не добралось выжигающее возбуждение, словно оборвалась до боли натянутая струна, отпуская и позволяя дышать свободнее.  
        
      Впрочем, Веном и так все знал, с самого начала. Он ведь в его голове, в его теле, где угодно, а теперь еще и на члене. Просто он, как и Эдди, пытался сохранить хотя бы видимость выбора для них обоих.  
        
      Едва щупальце туго обхватило член, из головы тут же вышибло остатки связных мыслей, и Эдди застонал в голос, уже не стесняясь, дернулся так, что затрещало стягивающее бедра белье. Веном полностью скрыл член собой, оплел от самой мошонки до головки и теперь ритмично сжимал ствол, сокращаясь вокруг него. Сначала нечеловечески гладкая плоть скользила по смазке мучительно медленно, и Эдди почти готов был умолять прекратить издеваться, но Веном тоже не отличался терпением. Хватка щупалец стала еще плотнее, и первое же движение по всему стволу заставило Эдди с криком выгнуться на постели, не справившись с остротой ощущений.  
        
      Веном отзывался на каждый отголосок мысли, каждую дрожь и жалобный всхлип, безжалостно повторяя те прикосновения, которые вызывали самый яркий отклик. Эдди неплохо знал свое тело, но то, что творил Веном, невозможно было повторить ни самому, ни с кем-то другим, и дело не только в бесконечном множестве конечностей, а в совершенном  _понимании_. Эдди еще не успевал осознать, что волнообразное движение вокруг головки взрывается в голове небольшим фейерверком, как Веном уже делал то же самое еще раз, а потом задерживался у основания члена и выглаживал такие чувствительные точки, что под закрытыми веками проносились даже не звезды, а целые галактики.  
        
      Эдди неведомым чувством считывал  _его_ желание, жадность, стремление к недоступным прежде ощущениям и усилению их до запредельных значений. Веном вливался в каждую клетку тела, теряя контроль, и краем глаза Эдди мог видеть, как чернота прорастает то на плечах, то на груди или ногах, и эта частичная трансформация окончательно сводила с ума и одновременно помогала остаться собой.  
        
      Отдельные щупальца бесцеремонно шарили по телу Эдди, сплетаясь в крупные и снова расползаясь на множество мелких. Они гладили бедра и живот, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, успевая быть сразу везде и доводя Эдди до исступленного скулежа то легкими, едва ощутимыми прикосновениями, то грубой хваткой, не позволяющей двинуться.  
        
      Эдди горел;  ** _они горели, извиваясь на постели и подаваясь навстречу их же прикосновениям. Не было времени и возможности даже толком изучить, понять происходящее: все движения оказывались правильными, именно там, где нужно и когда нужно, с каждой секундой неотвратимо приближая разрядку. Они не могли даже стонать — скорее, хрипло выли, содрогаясь всем телом и полностью теряя контроль_**.  
        
      За несколько мгновений до того, как напряжение стало окончательно невыносимым, в мозгу ярко вспыхнул давний образ, и Эдди знал, что Веном тоже это увидел. Через секунду между приоткрытых губ толкнулся мокрый горячий язык, заполняя рот, и Эдди просто не мог не обхватить его губами, чувствуя рядом бритвенно острые зубы.  
        
       ** _Они забились в оргазме сразу же, словно ослепнув от яркой вспышки в мозгу, выгибаясь, перетекая друг в друга и переплетаясь всеми конечностями. Самый пик продлился почти мучительно долго, оглушая, заставляя вплавляться друг в друга в поисках опоры и окончательно терять себя в ощущениях и эмоциях. Сейчас были только они, и никого больше._**  
        
      Только спустя горячую черную вечность успокоив сошедшее с ума тело, Эдди ощутил, что Веном по-прежнему держит его руки. Тот, видимо, тоже это понял и отпустил, бережно оглаживая тут же краснеющие следы на запястьях. Эдди безвольно распластался на постели, чувствуя, как в теле то и дело подрагивает какой-нибудь мускул. Он с опаской ждал прихода сожалений, стыда, ненависти к себе за произошедшее, но вымотанный опустошающим оргазмом разум, кажется, сам превратился в аморфную массу, неспособную до конца осознать случившееся.  
        
      — Мне ведь не обязательно что-то говорить? — прошептал Эдди, с трудом шевеля губами. Сердце все еще глухо билось где-то в горле, не давая передышки, ни на мгновение не позволяя забыть…   
        
      Вместо ответа Веном потерся лбом о его щеку и вдруг улегся на груди, прикрыв глаза до узких щелочек.  
        
      —  _Не обязательно, Эдди_.  
        
      Веном все знал из его головы, а, значит, ему известно, что так хорошо Эдди не было еще никогда. И что теперь Эдди стыдился своих сомнений и страха, стыдился всего, чем мог обидеть Венома. А еще Эдди был безумно, эйфорически счастлив, и в ответ на это Веном впервые по-звериному громко заурчал, так, что Эдди ощутил исходящую от него вибрацию.  
        
      Сердце неохотно успокаивалось и возвращалось на место, но шевелиться все еще не было ни сил, ни повода. Эдди закрыл глаза, погружаясь в зыбкую полудрему, полную отголосков и бледных образов, которые ни в какую не хотелось отпускать. Эдди не мог загадывать, просить, да даже думать о том, что произошедшее могло бы стать не единственным разом.  
        
       **Они могут повторить это**.  
        
      От этой мысли позвоночник прошила обжигающая дрожь, Веном на груди беспокойно заворочался и словно бы недовольно дернул углом пасти. Эдди среагировал быстрее, чем понял, и теперь с удивлением смотрел на свою руку, осторожно поглаживающую Венома по голове.   
        
      Становилось спокойнее, легче. Лучше, чем когда бы то ни было. Откуда бы это ни взялось, Эдди ни секунды не намерен сожалеть или оправдываться перед собой же.  
        
      Им не хотелось обсуждать случившееся сейчас. Гораздо лучше было снова уснуть, восстанавливаясь и давая себе время привыкнуть. Так проще, а главное — именно так им _хотелось_ , а это, в конечном итоге, оставалось главным доводом для всего.


	8. 8. Незакрытый гештальт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Непосредственно связана с предыдущей, не знаю, плохо это или хорошо.

      Проснувшись, Эдди первым делом заметил, что Веном уже не лежит у него на груди. И даже зная, что тот не мог никуда деться и вообще не считал себя обязанным постоянно быть на виду, Эдди все равно ощутил, как сердце колко сжалось от страха. Он нервно хихикнул, переворачиваясь на живот, и уткнулся в подушку лицом, отчаянно желая позвать Венома по имени… но почему-то продолжал медлить, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука, словно всерьез боялся, что тот не ответит.  
        
      —  _Я здесь, Эдди_ , — чуть насмешливо произнес Веном, и вместе со звуками его голоса где-то внутри мгновенно потеплело.  
        
      — Д-да, я знаю, — Эдди с усилием потер глаза, пытаясь окончательно избавиться от леденящего чувства одиночества.  
        
      —  _Ты боялся, что меня нет_ , — как всегда до зубовного скрежета всезнающий Веном не мог оставить это без внимания. — Почему?  
        
      Эдди понятия не имел. Причуда подсознания, очередной отголосок редких кошмаров, в которых Веном действительно сгорал, а Эдди оставался один.  
        
      — Не знаю, — Эдди, наконец, сел и выглянул в окно, где уже вовсю сияло солнце. Время к обеду, не меньше. Вот они спать, конечно… — Может, ты не должен был… делать все это со мной.  
        
      —  _С нами_ , — напомнил Веном. —  _Мы сделали это, Эдди_ , — он появился перед лицом и распахнул пасть, откровенно ухмыляясь.  
        
      В огромных туманных глазах таилась целая радуга, переливающаяся и завораживающая, и Эдди, словно загипнотизированный, не мог оторвать взгляда.  
        
      Красная влажная пасть с частоколом зубов была способна перемолоть его руку в фарш за считанные мгновения, схватив мелькающим между челюстей языком.  
        
      Теплая черная кожа, невероятно гладкая и упругая, не напоминала ни одно известное Эдди прежде существо.   
        
      Повинуясь мгновенному порыву, Эдди обхватил Венома под челюстью одной рукой, качнулся вперед и прижался губами над его верхней губой, едва прикрывающей зубы. Он даже закрыл глаза, ожидая от Венома любой реакции, в том числе агрессии на неуместную глупую нежность.  
        
      Но прошло несколько томительно долгих секунд, в течение которых Эдди совершенно не хотелось отпускать замершего так же, как и он, Венома. И все же странная пауза слишком затянулась, Эдди опустил руку и отстранился — точнее, попытался, потому что почувствовал на затылке мягкую, но надежную хватку щупалец. Веном провел языком по его губам, словно пробуя на вкус, а Эдди… Эдди только и мог, что приоткрыть рот, чуть прихватывая этот мокрый горячий язык, и из последних сил стараться не пускать в сознание нахлынувшие видения.  
        
      Почувствовав, как по телу поползли юркие щупальца, Эдди все же собрал в кулак всю оставшуюся силу воли и отшатнулся от Венома.  
        
      — Надо в душ сходить, — неловко буркнул он, пряча глаза от пронизывающего взгляда. — Мне сегодня к Энни идти, если ты забыл.  
        
      Эдди надеялся, что Веном поймет его состояние и отстанет. Эдди определенно ненавидел собственное тело, ведь для возбуждения хватило даже этого… поцелуя. Память об утреннем сексе была так свежа, что в какой-то момент Эдди готов был упасть на постель безвольной куклой и позволить Веному делать с ним что угодно.  
        
      Но какая-то часть сознания по-прежнему утверждала, что происходящее не должно продолжаться. Слишком нездорово, слишком заманчиво, просто, но при этом словно бы правильно… словно так все же не должно быть. Только не с ним. Не с Эдди Броком.  
        
      Не заслужил.  
        
      Эдди даже успел встать на ноги, когда очередное щупальце выросло прямо на шее, сдавливая так, что стало почти невозможно дышать.  
        
      —  _Прекрати думать эту чушь, Эдди, —_ раздалось раздраженное ворчание. _— Может, ты и лузер, но ты мой лузер. А мы — Веном_.  
        
      — Дай мне хоть немного времени, — не слишком надеясь на положительный ответ, все же попросил Эдди, едва хватка исчезла. — Не каждый день, знаешь ли, удается потрахаться с инопланетянином.  
        
      —  _Это можно исправить_ , — Эдди готов был поклясться, что слышал его смешок.  
        
      — Ч-что ты… Блядь, Веном… — Эдди покачнулся и схватился за спинку кровати, чтобы не упасть, потому что одно из щупалец скользнуло по и без того наполовину вставшему члену, мгновенно посылая по телу тяжелый жар.  
        
      Взгляд Эдди упал на часы. Начало третьего, у Энни нужно быть в пять.  
        
      Он обещал быть и не имеет права отговариваться в последний момент, хотя присутствие рядом бывшей девушки вряд ли сделает его жизнь хоть немного проще. Но, может, удастся хоть отчасти разобраться в собственных чувствах к ней.  
        
      — Веном, прекрати, — глухо рыкнул Эдди. — Пожалуйста. Веном!  
        
      Он не хотел ругаться на него, но и продолжать, отдаваясь нахальным расчетливым ласкам, было совершенно невозможно. Ему бы со случившимся сжиться, принять, поверить в то, что это действительно было в реальности…  
        
      Эдди ощутимо тряхнуло, когда вокруг талии обвилось еще одно щупальце, но у этой дрожи уже не было ничего общего с возбуждением. Он зажмурился, пытаясь найти в себе силы то ли сдаться, то ли турнуть обнаглевшего Венома, лишь бы не мучиться из-за разрывающей мозг неопределенности, от которой того и гляди поедет крыша.  
        
      Слишком быстро. Слишком хорошо и одновременно плохо, неправильно, неприемлемо.  
        
      Эдди понял, что его непрерывно трясет, только когда Веном вдруг расползся по всей коже, укрывая спину и плечи… и не касаясь его ниже пояса. Он укрыл Эдди собой, как одеялом или самыми тесными объятиями.  
        
      —  _Эдди_ , — еле слышно шепнул Веном. —  _Эдди, я не хотел так. Мы не будем делать это сейчас… или когда угодно еще, если тебе плохо_.  
        
      Эдди сглотнул, обхватывая плечи руками и осторожно сжимая ладони на черной шкуре. Он чувствовал себя жалким трусом, отвратительным слабаком, который не может понять, что происходит с ним самим, не говоря уже о  ** _них_**.  
        
      Он дергано кивнул и все же поплелся в душ, не произнося ни слова. Веном оставался на нем, пока Эдди не включил воду, но тоже ничего не говорил, видимо, находясь в не меньшем замешательстве.  
        
      Стоя под потоком воды, Эдди честно попытался отвлечься, размышляя о грядущем вечере. Выходило не слишком, мозг то и дело переключался на совершенно другую тему. От воспоминаний о бесцеремонно скользящих по телу щупальцах темнело перед глазами, но Эдди настойчиво тряс головой и запрещал себе думать о том, насколько хорошо ему было утром. Как правильно казалось в тот момент открыться Веному, довериться, отдаться его воле…  
        
      Эдди чувствовал себя проигравшим себе же и не пытался винить Венома. Наверное, им стоило поговорить об этом, внести ясность и решить, что делать дальше. Но не сегодня. Может, в ближайшие дни.  
        
      После душа стало полегче. Веном не пытался его трогать и молчал, не появившись даже во время завтрака, что было уж совсем нетипично. Эдди был благодарен ему… и в то же время непоследовательно мучился не то угрызениями совести, не то желанием просто слышать привычный голос внутри. Идиотская неопределенность никуда не девалась, заставляя нервничать больше обычного, но Эдди было неловко и перед собой, и перед Веномом, поэтому он тоже ничего не говорил и старался не думать, что Веном в любом случае чувствует его состояние.  
        
      Нужно было брать себя в руки и заниматься насущными вопросами вроде сегодняшнего вечера.  
        
      За все время без Энни он купил всего одну новую рубашку, но сейчас она была в стирке. Эдди выудил из шкафа другую — вроде бы, не слишком мятую, почти любимую… Энни ее терпеть не могла. Сойдет.  
        
      Сколько Эдди себя помнил, он ненавидел эти посиделки, которые устраивала Энни. Одно дело случайно договориться с друзьями пойти в бар, другое — сидеть у себя же дома, вынужденный улыбаться даже тем, кого на дух не переносишь. Эдди не пытался спорить, прекрасно понимая, что та же Алисия, которая дружила с Энни со школы, имела право тусоваться у них … но совершенно не мог понять, зачем ему самому было там присутствовать.  
        
      Теперь у Эдди была возможность увидеть это мероприятие с точки зрения гостя, но он по-прежнему не понимал, почему Энни его пригласила.  
        
      По крайней мере, можно будет попытаться погладить кота.  
        
      Уже собираясь выходить из дома, Эдди не меньше минуты вертел в пальцах ключи, думая, не взять ли вместо этого такси, но в итоге махнул рукой и все-таки решил ехать на мотоцикле. Можно просто не пить, тем более что с появлением Венома алкоголь почему-то почти перестал действовать на Эдди. Интересно, в чем причина?..  
        
      —  _Ты теряешь координацию и связность мыслей. Это плохо. Я его вывожу_.  
        
      Эдди не удивился, услышав голос Венома. Он просто выдохнул и смог успокоиться, улыбаясь себе под нос.  
        
      — Но я этого и добиваюсь, — хмыкнул Эдди, уже выходя на улицу. — Иногда есть желание… потерять связь с реальностью.  
        
      —  _Алкоголь отравляет наш организм_ , — продолжал гнуть свое Веном.  
        
      — Это не смертельно, и я все еще могу себя контролировать. И потом, он все равно выводится и сам, — лениво возразил Эдди. Веном был прав, но подобные перепалки настолько прочно вошли в их жизнь, что отказываться от них не было никакого желания. Да и говорить с Веномом в любом случае было гораздо лучше, чем молчать.  
        
      —  _Неужели нет других способов?_  — в тоне Венома прозвучала неприязнь.  
        
      — Есть, наверное. Или нелегальные, или… в общем, я не от хорошей жизни это делаю, — Эдди смутился и поморщился. Не умеет он быть один, никогда не умел. Раньше это пугало. Теперь, наверное, упрощало восприятие их новой жизни.  
        
      —  _Ты не один_ , — тихонько мурлыкнул Веном.  
        
      — Ага, и именно поэтому больше не могу пить! — изо всех сил возмутился Эдди, надеясь, что Веном отвлечется и не почувствует, как из-за этого очевидного напоминания в груди Эдди ярко плеснула радость.  
        
        
      Кот к Эдди даже не подходил. Ни на кис-кис, ни на имя, ни на кусок курицы, утащенный с тарелки. Мистер Бельведер сидел в углу комнаты, смотрел на Эдди огромными глазами и нервно дергал хвостом, а при попытке приблизиться вальяжно, но быстро уходил в другое место, не оставляя шанса его поймать.  
        
      —  _Давай я помогу!_  — с энтузиазмом предложил Веном, тут же отращивая на руке Эдди небольшой щуп.  
        
      — А ну кыш, — сипло ругнулся Эдди, пряча руку в карман. — Не вздумай даже!  
        
      —  _Мы не будем его есть_ , — пообещал Веном, и Эдди ощутил, как рука против воли вылезает из кармана.  
        
      — Веном, бля, — снова шикнул он, пытаясь перебороть давление. Они переругивались не меньше минуты, пока Эдди заметил, что за ним недоуменно следит то ли Том, то ли Джек — запомнить, как зовут нового парня подруги Энни, не удалось.  
        
      Эдди смутился и еще раз грозно шикнул на Венома, стараясь выглядеть в чужих глазах максимально расслабленным. Тот рассмеялся, явно довольный собой, но все же отстал.  
        
      У Энни было… неуютно. Эдди ожидал от себя совсем других эмоций — все же речь шла о квартире, где они вместе провели почти два года и планировали будущую жизнь. Но вопреки этому привычная обстановка не столько угнетала несбывшимися мечтами, сколько казалась чужой и чуждой. Дома лучше.  
        
      — Эдди, можно тебя на минутку? — подошедшая Энни была, как и всегда, прекрасна. Эдди машинально осмотрел комнату, выискивая Дэна, и обнаружил его у стола. — Мы хотим сделать небольшое объявление, так что отстань, пожалуйста, от кота, — хихикнула она.  
        
      — Он окончательно меня забыл, — пожаловался Эдди, хотя подозревал, что дело снова в Веноме, которого животные отлично чувствовали.  
        
      — Не расстраивайся, ты всегда можешь завести своего.  
        
      —  _Нет!_  — возмутился Веном  
        
      — Нет, — машинально повторил Эдди. — То есть, не могу пока. Сама понимаешь, только вернулся к нормальной жизни…  
        
      — Ну, смотри. Если что, могу помочь выбрать котенка, — улыбнулась Энни, нервно теребя край блузки. — Пойдем, хорошо?  
        
      — Никогда не мог тебе отказать.  
        
      Кажется, Энни поморщилась, но Эдди не был в этом уверен, так как она уже повернулась и пошла к Дэну.  
        
      —  _Ты волнуешься_ , — констатировал Веном.  
        
      — Я волнуюсь все время, что нахожусь здесь, — Эдди вздохнул. — Надо будет отговориться каким-нибудь поводом и свалить.  
        
      —  _Мы все еще можем просто их сожрать_ , — напомнил Веном, но Эдди только отмахнулся в ответ и сел за стол, ожидая, что Энни и Дэн хотят сказать. Впрочем, он и так догадывался, о чем будет речь.  
        
      Наконец, все расселись, а Энни и Дэн встали во главе стола, переглядываясь и перешептываясь в ожидании, пока гости утихнут.  
        
      — Для начала мы хотели бы поблагодарить вас за то, что пришли, — начала сияющая Энни. — Нам хотелось, чтобы наши близкие друзья узнали об этом все вместе, и вот, наконец, все вы здесь.  
        
      Эдди дернул уголком рта, желая наоборот оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. В груди тяжело сжалось, он опустил взгляд на столешницу и застыл, надеясь, что никто не обратит внимания на его состояние. Остальные слова Энни долетали до слуха как сквозь вату, словно гулким эхом отдаваясь под сводами черепа:  
        
      — Помолвка… мы так долго к этому шли… счастливы… рады видеть ваши лица. — На этом моменте Эдди даже нашел в себе силы глухо хмыкнуть, чувствуя, как сердце подскочило к самому горлу.  
        
      —  _Эдди_ , — тихо, почти ласково шепнул Веном. Первой мыслью было прогнать его, заткнуть, но через мгновение плечи оплели теплые щупальца, словно обнимая. —  _Я с тобой, Эдди_.  
        
      Эдди зажмурился, судорожно сглатывая. Насколько же он дошел до ручки, что даже неуклюжее сочувствие собственного симбиота заставляет его растрогаться.  
        
      — Я знаю, Веном, — еле слышно ответил он, скорее рассчитывая на то, что Веном почувствует его состояние.  
        
      Энни собирается выйти замуж за Дэна. Да, с Эдди у нее тоже были планы, но глупо ожидать, что Дэн так же глупо потеряет ее, а, значит, никакой надежды вернуть ее не остается?  
        
      И что Эдди должен чувствовать помимо этого, кроме чудовищного опустошения?  
        
      Невесть каким способом Эдди удалось протолкнуться к парочке первым, наскоро обнять обоих, фальшиво и натянуто улыбаясь, и под шумок свалить на балкон. Первым порывом было уйти совсем, но это наверняка выглядело бы совсем уж жалко и безнадежно, так что небольшой балкончик, куда в другое время ходили курить, показался приемлемым компромиссом.  
        
      Свежий вечерний воздух подействовал отрезвляюще. Эдди встряхнулся и оперся на перила, пытаясь уложить мечущиеся в голове мысли. Город медленно погружался в сумерки, и закатное небо добавляло состоянию Эдди меланхоличности и безысходности.  
        
      — У меня все равно ничего бы не вышло, — неизвестно зачем произнес он вслух, обращаясь не то к самому себе, не то к Веному. — После всего, что произошло, она ни за что не захотела бы ко мне вернуться.  
        
      —  _Ты жалеешь об этом?_  — Веном не показывался, и это было правильно, но Эдди все равно подумал, что хотел бы его видеть.  
        
      Нельзя, слишком опасно.  
        
      — О том, что сделал? Да, ты же знаешь, — Эдди хмыкнул, вспомнив, что именно Веном указал ему на необходимость извиниться. — Только вот сделанного это не изменит.  
        
      —  _Мы можем съесть Дэна!_  
        
      — Да уж, это решит проблему, — Эдди невольно улыбнулся. — Но нет. Мы все еще не едим хороших парней.  
        
      Он почти физически ощутил, как Веном недовольно поморщился, но продолжения спора не последовало. Возвращаться тоже не хотелось — сердце все еще колотилось быстрее обычного, а от мысли о том, чтобы увидеть Энни, и вовсе бухало невпопад.  
        
      Эдди почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Не на Энни — на себя. Сам же недавно размышлял о том, что должен двигаться дальше, а теперь впадаешь в истерику от события, которое никак не повлияет на твою жизнь! Энни не собственность, все происходящее — исключительно ее дело, и она имеет на это полное право.  
        
      Раздражение отрезвило куда эффективнее. Эдди прищурился, зацепившись взглядом за машину, очень похожую на автомобили «Фонда Жизни». Эта, конечно, была не оттуда, но он все равно невольно поежился и собирался выпрямиться, но почувствовал, что не может разжать руки.  
        
      — Веном, ну что еще? — устало спросил Эдди, глядя на покрытые черной плотью ладони. — Пойдем, еще полчаса и двинем домой.  
        
      —  _У меня есть идея получше_ , — вкрадчиво проурчал Веном, растекаясь под одеждой вниз от плеч. —  _Но ты скажи, если не понравится_.  
        
      Эдди против воли напрягся и выдохнул, совершенно не уверенный, что хочет того, что пытается с ним сделать Веном. Но гладкие щупальца так нежно двигались по коже, разгоняя нахлынувший озноб, что он не смог заставить себя произнести ни слова. В груди стремительно теплело, а к тому моменту, как Веном добрался до живота, Эдди смог окончательно расслабиться и успокоиться.  
        
      Переживания и проблемы сами собой стали казаться наносными, надуманными. Сколько раз он думал об Энни за пределами их встреч? Когда последний раз всерьез предпринимал попытку флиртовать с ней, а не просто дружески общаться? Влюбленность в Энни была скорее приятной привычкой, даже не требующей ее участия… привычкой, от которой стоило бы отказаться, раз она доставляет неудобства вроде испытываемых по поводу помолвки эмоций.  
        
      Тем временем Веном был уже внизу живота, продолжая стискивать Эдди. Это было бы похоже на объятия, но черные щупальца покрывали каждый сантиметр тела под одеждой, обволакивали и гладили, спускаясь все ниже.  
        
      — Я могу тебя остановить? — ровно спросил Эдди, не пытаясь двинуться с места.  
        
      —  _Ты можешь попытаться_ , — в голосе Венома не было привычной издевки, скорее любопытство. Словно ему было интересно, станет ли Эдди это делать.  
        
      Эдди тоже было интересно. Он изо всех сил прислушивался к ощущениям, ища давешнюю панику и неуверенность, но их не было и в помине. Сжимающие ноги щупальца не казались чуждыми, а когда щекочущее прикосновение прошлось по внутренней стороне бедер, Эдди окончательно повело. Он тихо застонал, шире расставив ноги и на всякий случай упершись коленями в металлические перила.  
        
      —  _Так гораздо лучше_ , — одобрительно проурчал Веном, уже настойчивее оглаживая его между ног. В джинсах стало безнадежно тесно, а Эдди впервые подумал о том, что их могут заметить. Его, если быть точным, потому что Веном двигался исключительно под одеждой, ставя Эдди в совсем уж неловкое положение.  
        
      Эдди обернулся назад, но в комнате, которая выходила на балкон, по-прежнему никого не было. Наверное, у них есть какое-то время, пока толпа в гостиной рассыпается в многословных поздравлениях, напрочь забыв о нем.  
        
      Это было бы очень неплохо, потому что останавливаться Веном не собирался.  
        
      Эдди — тоже.  
        
      Веном уже давно выпустил его руки, поэтому теперь Эдди сам цеплялся за перила, стараясь не слишком заметно вздрагивать каждый раз, когда легчайшие касания проходили по самой головке. Ужасно хотелось ослабить давление джинс, хотя бы расстегнув ширинку, но от мысли о том, что его найдут на балконе в таком виде, Эдди окончательно поплохело.  
        
      Веному, видимо, тоже наскучило издеваться, и через пару мгновений Эдди пришлось зажимать себе рот ладонью, так как член вдруг оказался со всех сторон оплетен ритмично сокращающимися щупальцами. Тяжело навалившись на балконные перила, Эдди все же сдался и потянулся к ширинке, но Веном опередил его и сам расстегнул молнию. Эдди мельком глянул вниз и покраснел до ушей — под натянутой тканью белья бугрились и непрерывно двигались щупальца, мгновенно напоминая о том, как это выглядело безо всякой одежды.  
        
      — Веном… — сипло прохрипел он, с трудом сдерживаясь от того чтобы заскулить от возбуждения. — Одежда запачкается…  
        
      Веном оставил его без ответа, и Эдди хотелось бы, чтобы ему было не все равно… но мысль об одежде стерлась так же быстро, как пришла, потому что сопротивляться нарастающему жару внизу живота не было никакой возможности. Он вцепился зубами в костяшки пальцев, не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме ласкающего его Венома. Тот, казалось, был сразу везде — хватка с плеч не исчезла, давая ощущение опоры и защищенности, а скользящие по груди щупальца то и дело задевали соски, вынуждая Эдди вздрагивать.  
        
      Хотелось оказаться дома, в своей —  _ **их?**_  — постели, где можно не бояться быть замеченным и услышанным. Хотелось видеть Венома, прикасаться к нему, ощутить проклятый язык на коже и во рту…  
        
      Эдди всхлипнул, чувствуя, как от близкого оргазма подгибаются ноги. Под ладонью ощутимо скрипнули перила, и в этот момент из-за спины раздался встревоженный голос Энни:  
        
      — Эдди? Ты в порядке?  
        
      Каким-то шестым чувством Эдди знал, что она стоит в паре метров от него, и всем сердцем надеялся, что ей не захочется подойти.  
        
      — Д-да, Энн, все нормально, — он изо всех сил старался говорить нормально, но выходило слишком хрипло и прерывисто. — Скоро приду к вам… — в этот момент Веном особенно удачно сжал его член, Эдди прервался и сипло застонал сквозь зубы.  
        
      — Уверен, что нормально? — недоверчиво уточнила Энни. — Я не думала, что ты так расстроишься…  
        
      —  _Она думает, что ты расстроен?_  — Веном шептал словно бы прямо на ухо, для полноты ощущений не хватало только щекочущего дыхания. Эдди попытался ответить ему или ей, но вместо этого только судорожно вздохнул, до крови кусая губы, потому что Веном не думал останавливаться, безжалостно подводя его к самому краю.  
        
      — Я… наверное, лучше не буду лезть, прости. Зови, если что, — пробормотала Энни и убежала быстрее, чем Эдди все же смог с собой справиться и отозваться.  
        
      — Бля-ядь, — простонал он, безвольно свешивая голову. Чуть отступившее возбуждение нахлынуло с новой силой, не оставляя ему возможности шевелиться — только стоять, полностью отдавшись на волю Венома, и надеяться, что удастся удержаться на ногах.  
        
      Оглушающий оргазм накрыл с головой, и Эдди не смог справиться с рвущимся криком. На помощь пришел Веном — толстое плотное щупальце накрепко закрыло рот, превращая вскрик в жалобный стон. Эдди тряхнуло так, что он едва не упал, покачнувшись на ватных ногах, но и здесь Веном удержал его, дожидаясь, пока он перестанет стонать и подрагивать, изливаясь.  
        
      Отчасти придя в себя, Эдди нервно хихикнул и дрожащими пальцами попытался застегнуть совершенно чистые джинсы, но остановился на половине движения:  
        
      — Веном? Все в порядке? Это было… иначе… — он смутился, не зная, как передать словами то, что не почувствовал, будто они кончили оба. Словно все это было только для него.  
        
      —  _Это и было для тебя_ , — мурлыкнул Веном. —  _Будешь должен_.  
        
      — Но… почему так? — приглаживая волосы, спросил Эдди. — Я же чувствовал в тот раз…  
        
      —  _Не время полностью терять контроль, Эдди. Мы не можем позволить себе этого здесь_.  
        
      — Не ожидал от тебя такой сознательности, — хмыкнул Эдди, не удержавшись. Он понимал, о чем говорит Веном, но все равно чувствовал себя неловко. — Нужно хоть ненадолго вернуться к остальным…  
        
      —  _Я помню_.  
        
        
      Вернувшись в гостиную, Эдди обнаружил, что все собираются на улицу. Помимо бутылок у нескольких человек в руках были объемные цветастые коробки.  
        
      — Эдди, ты вернулся! — Энни очень внимательно посмотрела на него, но сразу расслабилась. — Рада, что тебе лучше!  
        
      Успевший умыться и причесаться Эдди кивнул и улыбнулся, судорожно подбирая слова:  
        
      — Да, все в порядке, говорю же. Не обращай внимания, просто… — так и не найдя оправдания, он максимально нейтрально поводил пальцами в воздухе, надеясь, что Энни сама сделает какой-то вывод.  
        
      Видимо, она с этим успешно справилась, потому что кивнула и расплылась в улыбке:  
        
      — Мы собирались пускать фейерверки.  
        
      — Я уже думал идти домой…  
        
      —  _Я хочу посмотреть!_  
        
      — … Но ради фейерверков, конечно, останусь, — вздохнул Эдди.  
        
      Фейерверки были красивые. Веном потребовал, чтобы они отошли как можно дальше, и Эдди подчинился, думая, что дело в огне. Он стоял, задрав голову и наблюдая за расцветающими на небе вспышками, когда почувствовал непривычно аккуратную хватку на правой ладони.  
        
      Опустив взгляд, Эдди не удержался от смешка: рука оказалась не просто опутана щупальцами, нет — Веном держал его своей лапой, осторожно переплетя их пальцы.  
        
      — Потянуло на романтику? — тихо спросил Эдди, чуть сжимая его руку.  
        
      —  _Они все так делают. Думаю, мы тоже имеем право на это_ , — чуть напряженно ответил Веном, словно ожидая насмешки.  
        
      — Да. Мне кажется, ты прав, — кивнул Эдди. — Имеем полное право.


	9. 9. Сложные простые вещи

      План был очень простым. Чертовски простым на фоне того, чем время от времени занимался Эдди, пока работал на телевидении. Совершенно не требующим усилий после того, что творил Эдди, когда у него появился Веном. Или у Венома появился Эдди, это как посмотреть.  
        
      Возможно, именно по последней причине все пошло не так, как нужно.  
        
      Они всего лишь должны были поздним вечером после работы максимально ненавязчиво гулять по паре парковых аллей, высматривая подозрительных личностей. Эдди знал, что последние несколько недель здесь орудует насильник, чьими жертвами стали как минимум пять женщин, а полиция ни на йоту не продвинулась в поисках. Он хотел привлечь внимание общественности, но взять интервью у жертв не удалось, так что пришлось искать другие методы.  
        
      Ладно, «искать» — преувеличение. Он знал, что нужно делать, да и Веном поддержал идею, и вот они уже три дня подряд возвращались домой за полночь, только чтобы поспать перед работой. Пока им приходилось сидеть в офисе, и весь рабочий день Веном жаловался на скуку и требовал еще больше шоколада. А вот к слежке он отнесся на удивление ответственно, не бубнил под ухо не по делу и не пытался покушаться на декоративных собак.  
        
      И теперь Эдди догадывался, почему.  
        
      Они уже собирались домой, когда в совершенно пустом на первый взгляд парке раздался истерический крик, тут же оборвавшийся и словно повисший в гробовой тишине. Кричали далеко, на другом конце парка. У человека бы ушло несколько минут, чтобы добраться туда, и эти минуты могли оказаться фатальными.  
        
      Но вот  **они** человеком не были.  
        
      Нахлынувшее вместе с трансформацией ощущение мощи щекотнуло адреналином под ребрами. Веном перемахнул скамейку и аккуратно подрезанные кусты за ней, взрыл траву когтями, словно разыгравшийся зверь, и рванул между деревьев, огибая стволы.  
        
      Эдди было  _хорошо_. Он доверял Веному и знал, что тот доверяет ему. Впереди была ясная цель, отыскать которую с  **их** усиленными органами чувств не составило никакого труда даже в темноте. Найти, отогнать от жертвы и  _убить_.  
        
**Они выскочили из теней прямо перед ублюдком меньше чем через минуту. Непонятно, как он умудрился пропустить их появление — видимо, был слишком занят разрыванием одежды на дрожащей, но молчащей девушке. Тускло блеснувший нож, с которым тот попытался развернуться к Веному, только раззадорил, одним своим наличием выдавая им индульгенцию на любые действия.**  
        
      **Перепрыгнув через лежащую жертву, они смели мужчину и с хрустом вмяли его в кусты. Оскалились перед мертвенно-бледным от ужаса лицом, демонстрируя весь набор зубов, и сжали лапу, вонзая когти под ребра. Воздух наполнился металлическим запахом теплой крови.**  
        
       **Ох, как же он боялся. Как может бояться только трусливая мразь, привыкшая выбирать слабых жертв и вдруг встретившая того, кто способен обращаться с ним так же. Не полицейских, связанных узами закона. Даже не способную дать отпор на равных женщину. Нет, случившаяся встреча не оставляла ему ни малейшего шанса на триумф.**  
        
       **Кровь расплывалась по темной футболке и стекала по пальцам, дразня обоняние. Они могли сожрать его прямо здесь. Не полагаться на правосудие, способное проебаться даже в такой очевидной ситуации, или на призрачный шанс того, что насильник что-то поймет и раскается.**  
        
       **Их сознание словно на мгновение раздвоилось, снова став Эдди и Веномом, но тут же снова слилось воедино. Они огласили окрестности торжествующим хриплым рыком, а еще через секунду на аккуратную дорожку повалилось безголовое тело преступника, дергаясь и заливая гравий кровью.**  
        
       **За спиной послышался сдавленный вскрик, тут же сменившийся быстрым топотом ног. Они не стали оборачиваться — женщина и так видела слишком много, сегодняшнего вечера ей хватит с лихвой.**  
        
       **Они наклонились над затихающим трупом, раздумывая, есть ли смысл поживиться чем-то еще.**  
        
      — Нет! — отчаянно крикнул Эдди, невероятным усилием воли возвращая себе ясность мышления. — Мы не будем этого делать! — он даже смог отшатнуться, чувствуя недовольное рычание Венома.  
        
      —  _Он все равно уже мертв!_  
        
      — Я сказал — нет! — рявкнул Эдди, поражаясь собственной храбрости перед лицом Венома. Тот снова рыкнул, но подчинился, возвращая Эдди нормальный внешний вид. Тот сразу прижал ладони к лицу, словно пытаясь спрятаться от случившегося.  
        
      Да, насильник определенно подходил под давно оговоренную категорию «плохих парней» и, возможно, Эдди с самого начала знал, что позволит Веному его сожрать. В конце концов, у них уговор, и Эдди намерен его соблюдать, потому что не имеет права подрывать доверие.  
        
      Чего Эдди не знал, так это того, что сам захочет смерти этого человека. Искренне, неподдельно захочет напасть на него и убить.  
        
      И от этого по влажной от пота коже шли мурашки.  
        
      Эдди определенно ненавидел насильников. Он вообще ненавидел многие категории преступников, но его личная ненависть не должна служить мерилом наказания, верно? Он простой журналист, а вопросами обвинения должен заниматься суд. Его дело — помогать искать доказательства. Этого человека он хотел напугать — до икоты, седых волос и добровольной сдачи властям, но  _напугать_ , а не убить. Внешний вид Венома позволял обходиться без этого.  
        
      Внешний вид Венома позволял откусывать людям головы так же легко, как пряничным человечкам.  
        
      И все же, одно дело — смириться с тем, что твой сосед по телу время от времени хочет сожрать человека, но поддержать это желание — совсем другое.  
        
      Эдди облизал пересохшие губы. От померещившегося вкуса крови затошнило, он схватился за подвернувшуюся скамейку, тяжело тряся головой. Интересно, может ли он блевануть тем, что сожрал Веном?  
        
      —  _Нет_ , — подал голос тот. —  _Эдди, мы жрем людей уже кучу времени. Что изменилось?_  
        
      Эдди сглотнул, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Малодушно не хотелось отвечать вслух, но лгать Веному и себе было бессмысленно.  
        
      — Раньше мне это не нравилось, — севшим голосом смог ответить он. Веном знает все. Веном знает Эдди лучше, чем сам Эдди знает себя.  
        
      И от этого почему-то очень страшно.  
        
      —  _Не настолько, чтобы запрещать_ , — ответил Веном. Без издевки, просто констатируя факт. Он умел быть очень отстраненным, если не хотел превращать разговор в шутливую перепалку.  
        
      — Можно подумать, ты позволил бы это запретить, — нервно огрызнулся Эдди, ежась от порыва ветра. По плечам привычно поползло тепло, но сейчас Эдди передернул лопатками, словно пытаясь освободиться, и Веном отступил, щекотнув смешком в районе затылка. Мол, мерзни, дурак, если охота.  
        
      —  _Не позволил бы_ , — не слишком охотно признал Веном. —  _Но ты мог от меня избавиться. Ты этого не сделал_.  
        
      Эдди сглотнул. Признать некоторые вещи было невозможно даже перед самим собой, не говоря уже о настырном симбиоте, пробравшемся ему в печень, легкие, голову… и сердце.  
        
      —  _Ты остался со мной, Эдди. Поставил ценность нашего симбиоза выше подобных… жертв. Разве плохо, что тебе это нравится?_  
        
      Эдди, наконец, нашел в себе силы отцепиться от скамейки и пойти прочь от залитого кровью закутка парка. Его трясло, но не от холода. Оказавшись под фонарем, Эдди нервно осмотрел одежду и не нашел на ней ни следа крови. Словно ничего и не было.  
        
      Словно пять минут назад ему не захотелось отгрызть голову живому человеку. Словно пять минут назад  **они** не сделали этого на самом деле.  
        
      —  _Ты можешь делать вид, что все в порядке, Эдди. Но ты знаешь, что не сможешь обмануть нас_.  
        
      — Заткнись! — почти истерично оборвал его Эдди. — Просто заткнись и… оставь меня. Невозможно думать под твои комментарии!  
        
      Он кривил душой — уже давно лучше всего думалось именно вместе с Веномом. А еще работалось, спалось и жилось. И, выходит, он действительно готов добровольно убивать людей ради того, чтобы это продолжалось? Чтобы Веном хоть изредка получал настоящую добычу, пусть даже это будут люди? Чтобы Эдди сам ощущал эту невероятную силу и способность расправиться с кем угодно?  
        
      Чтобы засыпать под размеренное урчание, доносящееся из уже давно не кажущейся уродливой башки, лежащей на груди или на подушке рядом. Слышать в голове голос, готовый высказать свое ценное мнение по любому поводу или же предложить очередного прохожего на обед. Знать, что в мире есть как минимум одно существо, которое по-настоящему понимает и принимает Эдди — существо, которое хочется понимать и принимать.  
        
      Мысли клубились, растекались, наслаивались друг на друга, превращаясь одна в другую и наоборот. Эдди не мог и не хотел отвечать на встающие перед ним вопросы один. Веном молчал, как его и попросили, видимо, решив предоставить решение проблемы самому Эдди.  
        
      Только вот решить подобное без него было совершенно невозможно.  
        
      В полной тишине добравшись до квартиры, Эдди все же не выдержал. Едва закрыв за собой дверь, он сполз по косяку на пол и уткнулся лбом в колени, сжимая виски.  
        
      — Веном…  
        
      Тишина. Ни смешка, ни голоса, ни движения внутри. Обычно Венома можно было ощутить, даже если он молчал — не осязанием, а каким-то дополнительным чувством, позволявшим определять его присутствие. Сейчас неведомое чувство молчало, и по спине от этого знобко ползли мурашки.  
        
      — Веном? — чуть громче позвал Эдди и сглотнул, стараясь не подпускать липкий страх. Он ведь не мог сам по себе никуда деться. Сложно пропустить момент, в который из тебя вырывают кусок — чуждый и одновременно необходимый настолько, что даже дышать без него сложно. Эдди знает, помнит, каково это.  
        
      Губы скривились в горькой усмешке. А что если и не было никакого Венома? Только изощренное безумие, захватившее его разум и забравшее контроль под видом инопланетного монстра? А сейчас, в редкую минуту просветления, Эдди только и может, что скулить, требуя обратно свою иллюзию.  
        
      — Веном, иди ко мне, — совсем уж тихо и просяще выдохнул он. Если тот не ответит и сейчас, значит, с Эдди действительно что-то не так, потому что от мысли, что Веном исчез, хочется с разбегу выйти в окно.  
        
      —  _Я здесь, Эдди_ , — за мгновение до того, как Эдди занес руку, чтобы отвесить себе отрезвляющую пощечину, отозвался Веном. Появился перед лицом и одновременно оплел запястье, явно зная, что Эдди хотел сделать. — _Мне показалось, тебе лучше побыть одному_.  
        
      — Не лучше, — выдавил Эдди. Он посмотрел на руку, несильно стянутую щупальцами, и перевернул ее ладонью вверх, раскрывая пальцы. Веном все понял — спустя несколько секунд материализовавшаяся черная лапа бережно стиснула руку Эдди.  
        
      Грустно улыбнувшись, Эдди выпрямил ноги и откинулся затылком на косяк, незаметно для себя поглаживая ладонь Венома большим пальцем.  
        
      — Почему ты со мной? — он все же нашел в себе силы задать этот вопрос Веному, несмотря на то, что уже касался подобной темы тогда, перед боем с Райотом. Это было давно, суматошно, непонятно… Эдди помнил ответ Венома, но не знал, как к нему относиться.  
        
      —  _Потому что ты мне подходишь_ , — устало, словно объясняя ребенку в десятый раз, ответил Веном. Эдди пристально смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь что-то разглядеть, но радужная дымка без зрачков не давала никаких ответов.  
        
      — Я запрещаю тебе жрать людей, — напомнил Эдди. — Не лучше ли поискать другого носителя? Ну, потратишь пару месяцев, но все лучше, чем жить с неудачником вроде меня.  
        
      —  _Можно подумать, смысл моего существования — сожрать как можно больше представителей вашего вида_ , — оскорбленно оскалился Веном. —  _Чтобы ты знал, до контакта с теми исследователями я вообще не знал о существовании расы людей_.  
        
      — Неважно, — Эдди поморщился. — Ты бы мог попытаться с кем-то более… разделяющим твой подход. С тем маньяком, который хочет, чтобы я взял у него интервью, например.  
        
      Сказав это, Эдди сам вздрогнул, представив подобную перспективу. Совершенно безумный Клетус Кэссиди, внезапно возжелавший говорить с вернувшим доброе имя журналистом Эдди Броком, вызывал у него отвращение. Предположить кого-то подобного в роли носителя Венома оказалось неожиданно больно.  
        
      —  _Нет!_  — Веном даже лязгнул зубами, а мигом отросшие на лапе когти впились в кожу, не царапая до крови, но причиняя боль. —  _Мне не нужны другие люди!_  
        
      — Почему? — продолжал гнуть свое Эдди. — Ты видел-то пару бомжей. Хотя на их фоне я, может, и получше…  
        
      Веном зарычал, поднимаясь выше. Переливающаяся плоть клубилась и разрасталась, через десяток секунд Веном нависал над Эдди уже не в виде одной головы, а целым торсом, словно джинн, ниже пояса переходящий в привычные тяжи, которые тянулись от бедер Эдди.  
        
      — Ого, ты и так умеешь, — успел присвистнуть Эдди, когда тяжелые лапы легли ему на плечи, пригвождая к стене.  
        
      —  _Раньше не умел. Наша связь становится сильнее, Эдди_. — Веном что, ему угрожал? Нашел, чем пугать… —  _И ты никуда от этого не денешься_.  
        
      — Да кто сказал, что я хочу куда-то деться? — воскликнул Эдди. — Я просто не могу поверить в то, что нужен кому-то настолько сильно, — выпалил он и поморщился, краснея. Не произносить этого вслух было бы гораздо лучше, но сделанного не воротишь. — И не понимаю, зачем я тебе.  
        
      Веном молчал, словно в замешательстве, и у Эдди было время рассмотреть его в новой-старой форме. То же зрелище, что Эдди видел в зеркале по утрам, только осязаемое, хоть и неотделимое от его собственного тела. Круглая голова с огромными глазами и пастью, широченные мускулистые плечи и руки… Желание прикоснуться определенно было сильнее разума, так что Эдди положил ладони на мощные запястья и провел выше, к локтям. Шкура под пальцами была привычно гладкой и теплой, словно льнущей к рукам — трогать ее хотелось бесконечно.  
        
      —  _Клинтар — паршивая планета_ , — вдруг заговорил Веном. И без того мутные глаза словно подернулись туманом еще больше, почти скрыв цветные всполохи. Руки на плечах Эдди теперь лежали свободно, не цепляясь когтями. —  _Там не было ничего, кроме вечной охоты друг за другом. Райот и остальные хотели найти другую планету, где будут пригодные для симбиоза организмы… Если их достаточно много, нам хватило бы надолго_.  
        
      — Вы собирались уничтожать их… нас? — не то спросил, не то напомнил Эдди.  
        
      —  _Да. У меня не было повода сомневаться в Райоте_ , — Веном презрительно дернул верхней губой. —  _Я не знал другой жизни. А потом попал к тебе_.  
        
      — И увидел во мне свое будущее? — язвительно буркнул Эдди, не удержавшись, и тут же прикусил язык. Веном не слишком щедр на откровения, так что ругаться с ним в такой момент совершенно не хотелось.  
        
      Веном сузил глаза и облизнулся, словно раздумывая, не откусить ли Эдди голову за дерзость, но тот смотрел на него без малейшего страха. Ответа в глубине снова вернувших цвета глаз по-прежнему не было видно, но Эдди не собирался прекращать искать.  
        
      Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Веном ответил. Не увильнул от ответа, не огрызнулся и не свел в шутку — хотя сам Эдди сделал бы именно это.  
        
      Молчание затягивалось, но оно не было пустым — на плечах Эдди по-прежнему покоились огромные лапы, а сам он медленно поглаживал руки Венома, время от времени обводя пальцем серые прожилки на шкуре. Сидеть с ним лицом к лицу все еще было чертовски странно, тем более, что Эдди по-прежнему ощущал его где-то в глубине своего тела. Да и корпус, переходящий в похожую на курящийся дым плоть, служил напоминанием о том, что они едины даже в такие моменты. И все же — теперь он мог касаться Венома, напоминая себе, что происходящее реально, а вовсе не плод его воображения.  
        
      —  _Я почувствовал себя дома_ , — неожиданно просто и прямо признался Веном. —  _И не хочу терять это. Я не хочу терять нас_.  
        
      Эдди ощутил, что его сердце пропустило удар, сбилось, а потом заколотилось, как сумасшедшее, будто намереваясь выломать ребра. Слова Венома вышибли воздух из легких, Эдди нелепо отвесил челюсть, глядя ему в глаза и не веря своим ушам.  
        
      Но второй раз не поверить Веному он не мог.  
        
      Встревоженный Веном явно ждал насмешки, даже сильнее сжал лапы, обозначая прикосновение когтей. Но Эдди не смог ответить вслух — порывисто обхватил его за затылок, притянув к себе, и благодарно уткнулся в шею, чувствуя, как Веном пораженно замер под ладонями.  
        
      — Ты часто теперь сможешь так выглядеть? — невпопад просил Эдди, не поднимая головы, и потерся щекой о нечеловечески гладкое плечо.  
        
      —  _Зависит от того, сколько людей мы съедим накануне_ , — хрипло фыркнул Веном. Эдди нервно вздрогнул, но не отстранился. —  _Или шоколада_ , — сжалился он. —  _Поддерживать форму без… основы намного тяжелее_.  
        
      — Значит, я теперь основа, — хихикнул Эдди, даже не пытаясь изобразить возмущение.  
        
      Веном словно не знал, куда деть руки — сначала опустил их, а теперь поднял и неуверенно положил обратно на плечи, скорее ласково обхватывая, чем желая удержать. Это было очень по-человечески. Даже слишком, подумалось Эдди. Веному вовсе не обязательно быть похожим на человека, тем более, если это требует лишних усилий. Хотя обнимать его настолько хорошо, что Эдди, наверное, способен просидеть так вечность.  
        
      — Если тебе тяжело, возвращайся в обычную форму, — прошептал Эдди, оглаживая мощную спину.  
        
      —  _Не настолько, чтобы ты не успел сказать_.  
        
      — Сказать что? — сглотнув, уточнил Эдди.  
        
      —  _Ты знаешь_.  
        
      Эдди действительно знал. И Веном знал. В признании вслух не было настоящей необходимости, но раз сегодня у них вечер откровений, Эдди не имел права молчать.  
        
      Он зажмурился, еще теснее вжимаясь в теплую шею, и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом. От того, что обоим все было известно, важность слов почему-то не терялась, а, значит, и произнести их было не так-то просто.  
        
      — Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Эдди. — Наверное. По крайней мере, очень похоже на то. Нет, точно. Я тебя люблю.


	10. 10. Внезапный выходной

      — Ну что, не передумал? — посмеиваясь, спросил Эдди, когда они уже выехали с территории тюрьмы. Веном сразу понял, что речь о Кэссиди, и презрительно фыркнул, колко пройдясь вдоль позвоночника и появляясь над плечом.  
        
      —  _Еще чего!_  — он даже щелкнул зубами над ухом, но Эдди только потерся щекой о зубастую морду, на мгновение отвлекшись от дороги. Каждый раз, когда Веном появлялся, пока они ехали на мотоцикле, Эдди рефлекторно хотелось надеть на него шлем, хотя в этой идее не было ровным счетом никакого смысла.  
        
      — Ладно, не злись, я просто глупо шучу, — примирительно улыбнулся Эдди через минуту, поняв, что Веном все еще чувствует себя оскорбленным. — Этот парень даже тебе должен казаться вконец поехавшим.  
        
      —  _Вконец поехавший у нас ты_ , — тут же оттаял Веном и перетек на другое плечо, оставив на шее теплое щупальце. —  _Но мне это нравится_.  
        
      — От такого же слышу, — хмыкнул Эдди, останавливаясь на обочине и снимая шлем. — А теперь тихо, мне надо позвонить Симмонсу, иначе плакал наш короткий рабочий день.  
        
      Мистер Симмонс, видимо, был очень воодушевлен тем, что издание получило интервью такого известного преступника. Так что он всего лишь напомнил Эдди, что ждет статью к понедельнику, и разрешил не появляться в офисе. Время только-только перевалило за полдень, обычно в выходные Эдди в это время в лучшем случае вставал — а, значит, у них впереди целый свободный день и еще два. Если, конечно, не принимать во внимание необходимость обработать интервью, но с этим Эдди уж точно справится. Но попозже.  
        
      Отключив звонок, он заметил, что Веном пристально смотрит на оставшееся за забором здание тюрьмы, щурится и разве что не шипит, словно недовольный кот.  
        
      — Неуютное местечко, да? — Эдди поднял руку над плечом и почесал Венома под челюстью. — Вот поэтому нам нельзя попадаться копам.  
        
      —  _Если кто-то попытается загнать нас в клетку, мы их убьем_ , — оскалился Веном, впрочем, никак не препятствуя ласкающей руке.  
        
      — Если мы убьем кого-то из полиции, нам точно кранты, — предупреждающе буркнул Эдди, критическим взглядом осматривая пробку на дисплее навигатора. Судя по всему, она тянулась до самого въезда в город, а причиной была какая-то крупная авария. Там наверняка сейчас суетились его бывшие и нынешние коллеги, но Эдди не чувствовал по этому поводу ничего, кроме раздражения. Настроения не меньше получаса лавировать в душном потоке машин, глотая пыль и дым, не было совершенно.  
        
      Наскоро сориентировавшись в перекрестках, Эдди свернул с главного шоссе за несколько километров до хвоста затора. Впереди лежал национальный парк, где он несколько раз бывал с Энни, а в голове быстро сформировалось видение оставшегося дня, которое поселило в теле уютное тепло.  
        
      —  _Едем гулять?_  — с любопытством спросил Веном, когда Эдди сбросил скорость, въезжая в малоэтажный пригород. —  _Сейчас же день_.  
        
      — Спрячемся где-нибудь подальше, — Эдди надеялся, что в пятницу днем там еще не слишком много народу. — Я знаю несколько укромных мест, но нужно будет арендовать велик, на мотоцикле туда нельзя.  
        
      Веном, видимо, покопался в голове Эдди, выуживая информацию о «великах», и недовольно ответил:  
        
      —  _Какая жалкая вещь. Может, лучше просто пробежимся?_  
        
      — Ага, на глазах у семей с детишками.  
        
      —  _Они ведь от этого не умрут!_  
        
      — Я не собираюсь брать на себя ответственность за чужие психологические травмы! И вообще, ты же знаешь…  
        
      —  _Что нам нельзя показываться на людях, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание_ , — в тон продолжил Веном и фыркнул. —  _Скучно!_  
        
      — Зато безопасно, — привычно возразил Эдди. — Мы можем справиться с отрядом спецназа, но рано или поздно они придумают, чем нас можно взять. А переезжать я не хочу, только нормально жить начали…  
        
      Веном попытался обидеться, но огромное количество запахов, нахлынувшее на них со всех сторон, стоило въехать на территорию парка, быстро заставило его передумать. Да, это не небольшой лесок, в котором они время от времени сбрасывали пар — здесь можно было бы провести несколько недель, изучая разные закоулки. Если бы, конечно, здесь не было запрета на охоту, который Эдди не собирался нарушать.  
        
      —  _Это всего лишь животные!_ — не замедлил возмутиться Веном.  
        
      — Редкие. Или не очень редкие, я не в курсе, но жрать их нельзя. Пусть живут, смотри, какие красивые, — Эдди кивнул на ограду, за которой виднелось стадо оленей.  
        
      —  _Вкусные!_  
        
      — Ты безнадежен, — усмехнулся Эдди, останавливая мотоцикл на полупустой парковке.  
        
      Неподалеку от пункта проката велосипедов обнаружился магазин, и Эдди, наплевав на дикую наценку, без стеснения набрал гору шоколадок. Все равно за статью о Кэссиди ему положена премия, так что имеет право.  
        
      Когда-то Веном мельком обмолвился, что солнца на Клинтаре не было. То есть, у системы, разумеется, была звезда, но атмосфера и биосфера планеты совершенно не подразумевали возможности элементарно греться под теплыми лучами. Возникшая в голове идея наверняка должна была считаться извращенной, но кто его осудит, не Веном же?   
        
      Распихав шоколад по карманам и покинув магазин, Эдди на всякий случай еще раз проверил прогноз погоды. Там по-прежнему не обещали дождя, а, значит, портить день совершенно нечему. Он расплатился за велосипед, выбрал дорожку, которая должна была вывести к океану, и как можно скорее углубился в парк.  
        
      —  _На этой штуке можно ехать быстрее?_  — все еще недовольным голосом уточнил Веном.  
        
      — Зависит от меня. Ну, или нас, — Эдди поднажал, взбираясь на пригорок. — Только без щупалец, здесь еще бывают люди, — он указал взглядом на идущую навстречу парочку с собакой.  
        
      Он почувствовал, как правая нога нажала на педаль заметно сильнее, затем, через несколько секунд, и левая, словно Веном примеривался к действиям.  
        
      — Я как будто учу тебя ездить на велосипеде, — хихикнул Эдди.  
        
      —  _Вижу, это прямо жизненно необходимый навык_ , — буркнул в ответ Веном, продолжая разгоняться. Такая скорость должна была быть жутковатой, но после того, что они вытворяли на мотоцикле, уже не особенно удивляла.  
        
      Эдди только успевал подсказывать направление на развилках, в остальном полностью передав управление Веному и надеясь, что на ходу не слишком заметно, что на руле вместо рук лежат огромные лапы. Но в итоге они все же пропустили нужный поворот, углубились в какие-то дебри и выбрались к побережью совсем не там, где рассчитывал Эдди, но место оказалось ничуть не хуже.  
        
      Лес здесь кончался за пару десятков метров до каменистого обрыва над волнами, давая возможность оставить велосипед и одежду.  
        
      —  _Уверен, что здесь никого не будет?_  — спросил Веном. Кажется, теперь себя чувствовал неуютно уже он — полная трансформация и открытое пространство плохо сочетались и совершенно не были привычными.  
        
      — Хочу надеяться, — ответил Эдди. — Если что, ты всегда можешь исчезнуть.   
        
      —  _Чтобы на тебя кто-то пялился?_  — ревниво рыкнул Веном.  
        
      — Скажу, что решил позаниматься нудизмом.  
        
      Кажется, Веном хотел сказать что-то еще, но Эдди многообещающе потянулся к одежде, делая вид, что передумал. Тело тут же тряхнуло преображением, и чернота заволокла каждый миллиметр кожи.  
        
      По правде, Эдди просто давно хотелось раздеться перед превращением, словно убирая последнюю границу между ними — хотя на самом деле никаких границ давно уже не было, только плавные переходы одного в другого и обратно. И все же было в этом жесте что-то невероятно личное, как и в возможности дать Веному побыть собой посреди яркого дня.  
        
      Из-под деревьев они уже вышли как Веном, потягиваясь и щурясь на солнце. Эдди не видел, но знал, как это выглядит со стороны: огромная смолянисто-черная фигура, перевитая подобными человеческим мышцами, мгновенно появилась перед внутренним взором. Веном внимательно повел мордой, принюхиваясь к солоноватому морскому воздуху, дотошно прихватил набитую шоколадками куртку и подошел к краю обрыва. Сейчас Эдди даже немного жалел, что не может смотреть на него так, как смотрели бы другие. Но он все еще чувствовал его силу и надежность, и это было куда ценнее всего остального.  
        
      Веном сел на траву, а потом вытянулся на ней в полный рост, и Эдди почувствовал, как она щекочет их спину. Позади шелестели деревья, откуда-то издалека доносились голоса людей, но расстояние было достаточно большим, чтобы не беспокоиться и наслаждаться звуками природы.  
        
      Эдди ощущал тепло на их шкуре, словно на своей коже, ощущал спокойствие и расслабленность Венома… и был просто, незатейливо счастлив. Здесь отлично получалось забыть обо всех проблемах и даже о том, что они не одни во всем мире.  
        
      Постаравшись, он даже смог уловить отголосок мыслей Венома, но и там не было ничего, кроме ленивых наблюдений за окружением. Веному однозначно нравилось происходящее, а, значит, все было в порядке.  
        
      Эдди не знал, сколько они так провалялись — время куда-то исчезло, он то ли задремал, то ли нет. Но в какой-то момент Веном все же встряхнулся и сел, пристально глядя на линию горизонта, где показался одинокий парусник. Эдди ощутил короткий укол тревоги, который тут же ушел — а после этого Веном схлынул с верхней части тела, вместо этого наполовину материализуясь за спиной и выуживая из куртки шоколадку.  
        
      Эдди тепло улыбнулся и откинулся на его грудь, макушкой оказавшись ровно под челюстью Венома.  
        
      — Надоело валяться?  
        
      —  _Зачем ты нас сюда привел?_  — вопросом ответил Веном.  
        
      Эдди поморщился от шуршания обертки над ухом и пожал плечами:  
        
      — Просто так. На солнышке погреться. Надеюсь, ты не обгораешь, — хихикнул он и попытался пошевелить ногами, которые все еще выглядели, как ноги Венома. Не получилось, ну и фиг с этим.  
        
      —  _Нет, солнце нам не повредит_ , — милостиво отозвался Веном. На траву полетела вторая обертка, и Эдди мысленно напомнил себе обязательно убраться перед уходом.  
        
      Словно сомневаясь в себе, Веном аккуратно уложил лапищи сначала Эдди на плечи, а потом на талию, и медленно провел до живота, обнимая. Эдди смутился от этой нежности, но тут же поборол себя и накрыл руки Венома своими. Если не думать о том, что их ноги сейчас единое целое — выходило очень уютно.  
        
      И если думать — тоже. Эдди ненавидел свои приступы поисков «нормальности» в их отношениях, словно без этого нельзя было делать все то, что они делали друг с другом. Оставалось надеяться, что со временем он привыкнет ко всему.  
        
      Веном, явно почувствовав вспышку отрицательных эмоций, успокаивающе мазнул языком по щеке и молча опустил голову, устроив ее на плече Эдди. Помогло — Эдди виновато улыбнулся и потерся носом об угол пасти.  
        
      — Ты выглядишь так, потому что твой носитель — человек? — запоздало поинтересовался он.  
        
      —  _Да. Я ведь говорил, мне нужна основа для трансформации_.  
        
      — Но ведь сейчас ты отдельно такой.  
        
      —  _Так проще_ , — Веном подогнул одну ногу, копнув когтями мягкую траву.  
        
      — То есть, никаких дополнительных конечностей ты отращивать не можешь? — Эдди вспомнил «Mortal Combat» и хихикнул. — Руки там, или ноги. Или крылья…  
        
      —  _Не знаю. Я не пробовал_ , — Веном шевельнулся, словно примериваясь, но ничего нового из его тела не появилось. —  _Даже если и так, мы не умеем летать_.  
        
      — Могли бы научиться, — Эдди откинул голову ему на плечо, глядя на небо с редкими перистыми облаками. Идиллия.  
        
      Не в силах изгнать из головы видение крылатого, словно горгулья, Венома, он двинулся в своих рассуждениях дальше и глупо хихикнул:  
        
      — А почему у тебя нет члена? В смысле, у меня же он есть.  
        
      —  _Предлагаешь отбиваться им от преступников?_  — ничуть не смутился Веном. —  _Размножение моей расы не завязано на половых отношениях_.  
        
      — Нет, но… — ох, блядь, не надо было Эдди про это думать. Дорисовав мысленному Веному крупный тяжелый член, он вспыхнул удушливой волной возбуждения, мгновенно представив, что такой Веном мог бы с ним сделать. Невольно посмотрев вниз, где ниже талии они все еще выглядели, как Веном, Эдди задумался, можно ли испытать возбуждение в трансформации.  
        
      Наскоро отогнав эти мысли, Эдди попытался расслабиться, но не особенно успешно — мгновенно считавший его мысли Веном довольно оскалился, явно не собираясь мешать этим фантазиям. Внизу живота, где человеческая кожа переходила в черную шкуру, стало горячее, а одна рука Венома сдвинулась ниже, поглаживая напрягшиеся мышцы и чуть царапая когтями.  
        
      — Веном, ну не здесь… — попытался возмутиться Эдди, но палец Венома с нажимом прошелся по уже торчащему соску, вынудив прерваться. Чернота сошла с нижней части тела до самых бедер, и теперь между огромных мощных ног Венома торчал слишком маленький для таких габаритов член Эдди.  
        
      — _Ты серьезно?_  — бархатно прошептал Веном у него в голове, языком в это время проходясь по загривку. —  _Нормальный у тебя член, сам же знаешь_ , — отделившиеся щупальца прошлись по поджавшейся мошонке. —  _Ты странный_.  
        
      — З-знаю, — выдохнул Эдди в ответ на оба пункта, невольно стараясь развести их ноги пошире.  
        
      Веном сделал это за него, и теперь Эдди мог наблюдать, как член мучительно медленно оплетают отдельные щупики, стискивая ствол и сливаясь в более толстые. С головки медленно сползла поблескивающая капля смазки, но Веном быстро подхватил ее и растер, заставив Эдди дернуться и всхлипнуть от возбуждения.  
        
      Веном прижал ладонь над самым лобком, поглаживая разгорающуюся кожу. Контраст белого незагорелого живота и черных пальцев с когтями кружил голову, не позволяя отвести взгляд. Эдди полностью оперся на грудь Венома, снова чувствуя себя целиком в его власти, и мог только тихо стонать, наблюдая за тем, как по члену дразняще скользят щупальца, только заводя его еще сильнее. Очень хотелось подтолкнуть Венома или даже обхватить член самому, но Эдди даже не пытался сделать это, зная, что Веном не позволит.  
        
      —  _Может, и позволю_ , — насмешливо ответил тот, не отрываясь от вылизывания шеи Эдди. Эдди все же попытался — и нетерпеливо рыкнул, когда Веном прижал его руку своей.  
        
      — Зар-раза… — прошипел Эдди, беспомощно дернувшись в попытке усилить ощущения.  
        
      —  _Я же говорил не называть меня так_ , — оскалился Веном, оставляя на коже ощутимый укус, но тут же принялся зализывать колкую боль.  
        
      — А я говорил не быть ей, — огрызнулся Эдди и повернул голову, игнорируя стремительно уходящие неприятные ощущения. Свободной рукой он притянул Венома за затылок и требовательно лизнул едва прикрывающие клыки губы. Как ни странно, Веном не стал артачиться — тут же коснулся языком в ответ, и Эдди охотно обхватил его губами, прикрывая глаза.  
        
      Хватка на члене стала ощутимо сильнее, а когда Веном, наконец, двинул крепко стиснутым щупальцем, Эдди придушенно застонал, впуская язык еще глубже в глотку. Сознание резко обожгло своим-не-своим желанием, от которого Эдди повело окончательно — ощущение того, как сильно Веном хочет его, било по нервам, едва не заставляя отключиться. Движения щупалец внизу ускорились, теперь член был покрыт словно бы непрерывно текущей упругой плотью, ласкающей сразу весь ствол, головку и мошонку. Кажется, Эдди ощущал Венома даже внутри ствола, словно тот вознамерился касаться члена где только можно — и стремительно подводил Эдди к краю, одновременно трахая языком в рот.  
        
      Эдди чувствовал, как от губ по щекам и шее стекает слюна Венома, чувствовал, как движения расползающихся по телу щупалец становятся все более хаотичными и вместе с тем — подчиненными какому-то дикому ритму. Он не знал, в какой момент Веном уложил его на траву, окончательно потеряв способность поддерживать свою форму самостоятельно.  
        
       ** _Они сливались, разъединялись и переплетались в разделенном и перемноженном на двоих желании. Они всегда прикасались именно там, где хочется больше всего, а хотелось — везде. Не осталось ничьего «я», только «мы», содрогающиеся от срывающего крышу оргазма. Накатившее наслаждение поглотило с головой, оно длилось и длилось, а они конвульсивно выгибались и взрывали траву пальцами и когтями, не видя и не чувствуя ничего вокруг._**  
        
      Медленно приходя в себя, Эдди даже не пытался пошевелиться, только прислушался к ощущениям сытого, разморенного феерическим оргазмом тела. Веном скользнул по рукам и животу, прижимаясь и гладя, и змеино прищурился, возникая прямо перед лицом.  
        
      —  _Я хочу еще, Эдди_.  
        
      — М-м-м… что? Сейчас? — Эдди с трудом шевелил губами, глядя в переливающиеся глаза. — Ну ты зверь, конечно… — он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть раз ровно вздохнуть. — Ты переоцениваешь мои возможности.  
        
      —  _Правда?_  — Эдди вздрогнул, почувствовав, как между бедер снова появились щупальца, и заерзал, не желая прикосновений к слишком чувствительной коже. —  _А так?_  
        
      Не успел Эдди даже предположить, что тот имеет в виду, как вдруг выгнулся, будто от прошившего все тело удара тока. Довольный его реакцией Веном повторил этот маневр, и только теперь судорожно впившийся пальцами в траву Эдди понял, что тот буквально находится в его заднице, дотрагиваясь до простаты.  
        
      — М-мы так не договаривались, — беспомощно прохрипел Эдди, когда мгновенно окрепший член снова оказался погружен в сплетение щупалец. — Веном, давай хотя бы не сейчас… — по правде говоря, есть вещи, о которых Эдди просто не мог не подумать с тех пор, как они живут вместе. Происходящее было как раз одной из таких вещей, но Эдди откровенно боялся подбираться к ее реализации и потому молчал.  
        
      —  _Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь, Эдди_ , — непреклонно проурчал Веном, снова посылая по его телу разряд удовольствия. —  _Мы хотим_.  
        
      До этого практически не ощутимое — кроме, конечно же, этих выбивающих сознание прикосновений к простате, — щупальце медленно увеличилось, заставляя Эдди скулить и дрожать от неотвратимо поглощающего возбуждения. Потому что молчал он в том числе потому, что ждал, когда Веном догадается сам.  
        
      —  _Вот так, Эдди_ , — одобрительно отозвался Веном, проводя языком вдоль ключиц. —  _Вот так_ …  
        
      Эдди уже решил сдаться, но в этот момент его слуха с трудом достигли незнакомые голоса — к месту, где обосновались они с Веномом, явно приближались люди.  
        
      Нахлынувшая паника тут же отключила всякое возбуждение. Эдди впился пальцами в подвернувшиеся щупальца, всеми силами умоляя Венома обратить внимание на посторонних, но тот уже и сам все услышал.  
        
      — Прячься, быстро! — захрипел Эдди, вскакивая и измеряя взглядом расстояние до одежды. Мысли путались, но он все равно осознавал, что голоса успели слишком приблизиться, чтобы у него были хоть какие-то шансы одеться. — Блядь…  
        
      —  _Ну уж нет_ , — рыкнул Веном. —  _Обойдутся_ , — в следующее мгновение он бесцеремонно перехватил контроль, не слушая вялые попытки Эдди возразить, и в два прыжка добрался до края, где шумел бьющийся о скалы океан.  
        
      Захлестнувшая сознание Эдди паника заставила его мысленно зажмуриться, отключаясь от того, что видит Веном.  _ **Они повисли на щупальцах под нависающим обрывом, прижимаясь к камням, и чутко прислушивались к происходящему наверху. Судя по всему, пришла целая компания — хотя нет, скорее, семья, так как среди голосов отчетливо выделялся детский. К счастью, им не пришло в голову оставаться здесь надолго — заметив велосипед и сложенную возле него гору одежды, родители поспешили увести ребенка подальше, и уже через пять минут все снова затихло.**_  
        
      Эдди открыл глаза, только когда Веном окончательно отпустил его, поежился, обхватывая плечи руками, и неохотно буркнул:  
        
      — Спасибо. Твоя идея действительно лучше.  
        
      —  _Прости, что пришлось напугать_ , — неожиданно понимающе пророкотал Веном, мягко обнимая за шею. Эдди нервно кивнул и погладил щупальце, но потом решительно подошел к вещам и начал одеваться.  
        
      Явно расстроенный Веном боднул его головой в плечо, но не попытался приставать. Едва Эдди завязал шнурки, как с тропы снова послышались голоса, уверившие его в том, что он принял верное решение.  
        
      — Видимо, ближе к вечеру это место становится популярным, — виновато вздохнул Эдди. — Вернемся домой, хорошо?  
        
      —  _Хорошо. Но мне здесь понравилось_ , — Веном ухмыльнулся и лизнул его в щеку, оставив влажный след. —  _Повторим в следующий раз_.


	11. 11. Одержимость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трейлер блю-рей издания Венома помог вылезти из затяжного загруза и в честь этого я принес вам новую главу~

      Эдди отшвырнул телефон и захлопнул крышку ноутбука так резко, что наблюдавший за работой Веном недовольно зашипел и боднул его головой в плечо.  
        
      —  _Не шуми. Сам же говоришь, что нет денег на новую технику_ , — напомнил он, растекаясь по напряженным плечам под толстовкой.  
        
      — Но это же пиздец! Уже второе освобождение за неделю, хотя весь город знает, что эти люди — убийцы! Если выпустят и последнего, я… — Эдди запнулся и смолк, продолжая напряженно пыхтеть.  
        
      —  _Ты — что?_  — мурчащим голосом уточнил Веном. Щупальца уже расползлись по половине тела, не встречая никакого сопротивления со стороны Эдди, и теперь мягко разминали мышцы.  
        
      — Н-ничего, — Эдди повел плечами, расслабляясь и отгоняя мысли о расправе. Безуспешно — Веном и так все знал.  
        
      —  _Если его тоже выпустят, мы найдем их и убьем_ , — бархатно прошептал ему на ухо Веном. Эдди честно хотел возразить, но по телу растекалась такая убийственная нега, что он смог только простонать что-то невнятное, опираясь локтями на стол и запрокидывая голову.  
        
      На открытую шею тут же охотно легло щупальце, не сжимая, но крепко и надежно обхватывая. Эдди приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что Веном пристально смотрит на него, прищурившись и то и дело жадно облизываясь.  
        
      — Э, нет, приятель, погоди. Сначала мне нужно закончить, — Эдди усилием воли заставил себя собраться в какое-то подобие человека, а не бесконтрольной жижи, снова открыл ноутбук и развернул текстовый файл. Две строчки за полчаса и навязчиво мигающий курсор.  
        
      Эдди с усилием потер виски и взъерошил волосы, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Веном ничем не давал понять, что внял его словам, и продолжал ерзать под одеждой, но при определенном навыке это можно было попытаться игнорировать.  
        
      Эдди уже занес пальцы над клавиатурой, наконец сформулировав ускользающую мысль, как очередное щупальце юркнуло под ремень сзади, заставив его зашипеть и дернуться, тут же покрываясь мурашками.  
        
      — Веном, прекрати! — Эдди изо всех сил старался звучать серьезно, но каждый раз, когда Веном пытался подобраться к его заднице, позорно трусил и трясся.  
        
      А продолжалось это уже почти неделю с тех пор, как их бесцеремонно прервали в парке. Иногда Эдди позволял себе думать, что если бы тогда им с Веномом не помешали, сейчас все было бы в порядке, но от одних мыслей проку было мало — согласиться на то, чтобы снова получить щупальце в зад, Эдди почему-то не мог.  
        
      Веном поначалу отнесся к этому с редким пониманием, хоть и не упускал возможности поиздеваться над Эдди, хватая его за зад в самое неподходящее время и время от времени обзывая ссыклом. Но чем дальше, тем более неловко Эдди себя чувствовал, сам не очень-то понимая, почему это вызывает у него такой страх. Потому что бояться самого Венома он уже давно перестал, но и поговорить о происходящем толком не мог.  
        
      — _Эдди, если остальные люди так же много думают тогда, когда не нужно, то я понимаю, почему у вашей расы столько проблем_ , — Веном покачивал башкой возле самого уха, разве что не цепляя зубами. —  _Ты же знаешь, я не сделаю нам больно_.  
        
      — Знаю, — напряженно отозвался Эдди. — Но у меня сейчас дела.  
        
      Веном пренебрежительно толкнул ноутбук, но Эдди удержал его и нахмурился, отпихивая щупальце:  
        
      — Это нужно закончить, иначе мне башку снимут!  
        
      —  _Ты над этой строчкой уже двадцать минут сидишь_ , — напомнил Веном. —  _Отвлекись, Эдди. Расслабься_ , — он почти мурлыкал, снова пробираясь под одеждой. Эдди поймал себя на мысли, что действительно хотел бы этого… но не мог.  
        
      — Не тогда, когда ты трогаешь мою задницу, — огрызнулся он, тут же пожалев о собственной резкости. Веном оскорбленно рыкнул и исчез, напоследок смахнув пустую кружку с края стола.  
        
      Эдди дернулся, попытавшись ее поймать, но не успел. Кружка не разбилась, только глухо стукнув о ковер, и Эдди махнул рукой, решив поднять ее потом.  
        
      Но спустя пять, десять, пятнадцать минут ничего не изменилось. Текст не двигался, оглушающая тишина давила, да и осевшее в подсознании чувство вины никуда не уходило. У них нечасто случались размолвки, особенно в последнее время, но каждый раз от накатившего чувства одиночества становилось все больнее и хуже. Даже осознавая, что Веном все еще рядом — да что там,  _внутри_ , — Эдди не мог отделаться от желания слышать его голос и чувствовать присутствие  _постоянно_.  
        
      То, что поначалу было непривычным и пугающим, теперь стало необходимым, как воздух. Эдди, наверное, был не совсем такой, как все остальные люди — то есть, Веном говорил об этом, но Эдди только отмахивался. Или, может, так влиял симбиоз, меняя его и подстраивая под сосуществование с Веномом, неважно — он в любом случае надеялся, что больше никому в мире не захочется лезть на стенку только из-за того, что с этим кем-то поссорился симбиот. Да и не поссорился даже, так, легкое непонимание и резкий тон… Тогда почему ему так паршиво?  
        
      Эдди нервно свернул окно и бездумно уставился в браузер. Взгляд выцепил одну из открытых вкладок с чужим репортажем о наркопритоне, и Эдди нервно усмехнулся, невольно проведя параллели с собственным состоянием. Ну да, он тоже похож на подсевшего наркомана, готового скрючиться в ломке через жалкие полчаса после отсутствия хоть какого-то контакта с Веномом.  _Его_ Веномом.  
        
      Наверное, это нездорово.  
        
      Хорошо, что Эдди похуй.  
        
      Веном не стал дожидаться, когда его позовут — появился сам, растекся по телу, оплел шею и грудь, мгновенно занимая собой не только мысли, но и самого Эдди. Эдди вцепился в скользнувшее по руке щупальце, обхватил тут же материализовавшуюся лапу и только тогда выдохнул, чувствуя, как отпускает внутреннее напряжение. Он хотел что-то сказать, извиниться, но Веном не позволил — появился прямо перед лицом и ткнулся в губы пастью, напрашиваясь на ласку. Так, словно ему тоже плохо от короткой ссоры — Эдди буквально ощущал исходящую от Венома волну странной нежности и чего-то похожего на страх.  
        
      — Я тебя чувствую… — потрясенно прошептал он, касаясь гладкой черной шкуры под челюстью. — Чувствую то, что ты…  
        
      —  _Мы_ , — только и ответил Веном, в следующую секунду проникая языком ему в рот. Эдди сам притянул его ближе, так, чтобы чувствовать частокол зубов рядом, встретил язык своим, не пытаясь соревноваться в гибкости, но все равно жадно отзываясь на каждое движение. Теперь все было правильно и хорошо — Веном везде, на его коже, в его мыслях, внутри, где угодно, и не может быть ничего важнее и нужнее этого.  ** _Именно так должно быть всегда — так и еще лучше, больше, пусть хоть весь мир сгорит, пока они вместе._  **  
        
      Следом за отчаянной нуждой друг в друге волной накатило желание, мгновенно обострившее ощущения до предела. Обжигающее, удвоенное, оно просто не могло стать привычным — тело Эдди выломало судорогой уже от того, как тесно и жадно Веном обвил его шею языком, обдавая ключицы горячим дыханием. Веном уже все знал и не спрашивал, но Эдди все равно заполошно хрипло шептал, дрожащими руками выпутываясь из футболки:  
        
      — Все что угодно, сделай это со мной,  **с нами** , Веном, мне так нужно, мне нужен ты _…_  
        
      Еле справившись с завязками на домашних штанах, Эдди в следующую секунду обнаружил себя наполовину в трансформации, а еще через две — рухнул на постель, выгибаясь навстречу снова оплетающим его щупальцам.  
        
      Веном не церемонился — белье оказалось располосовано бритвенно-острым когтем и откинуто на пол, а над стоящим членом тут же повисла голова, роняющая тягучую слюну с языка.  
        
      Эдди встретился глазами с Веномом — несмотря на отсутствие зрачков, тот буквально пожирал его взглядом и облизывался так, словно хочет перейти к менее метафорическому пожиранию…  
        
      Эдди дернулся навстречу языку, мазнув мокрой головкой по нижней челюсти. Веном довольно оскалился и облизнул член до самого основания, сорвав с губ Эдди хриплый всхлип, но затем рывком развел его ноги, тут же укрывая бедра чернотой.  
        
      Эдди вздрогнул быстрее, чем осознал, что происходит, зло зашипел на себя и попытался раздвинуть ноги еще шире, согнув их в коленях.  
        
      —  _Хороший Эдди_ … — урчаще похвалил его Веном, проходясь языком по внутренней стороне бедер. —  _Мой_.  
        
      Эдди закивал, не в силах произнести непослушными губами ни слова, но задрожал снова, когда щупальце медленно и властно протянулось между ягодиц. Веном понял его состояние — щупальце осталось снаружи, влажно потирая сжатый вход, отчего все тело простреливало то возбуждением, то желанием сбежать и спрятаться.  
        
      Но отступать никто не намеревался — Эдди прикрыл глаза, вверяя происходящее Веному, а тот двинулся уже внутри него, теперь находясь по обе стороны от входа и ощутимо прижимаясь к простате. Эдди заскулил и потянулся к члену, но Веном и тут его опередил — стянул ноющий ствол щупальцами, почти не двигаясь и вынуждая сосредоточиться на других ощущениях.  
        
      Щупальце внутри уже стало заметно больше и пульсировало, не прекращая поглаживать простату. Это было почти слишком — и  _стало_ , когда Эдди ощутил, что через приоткрытый вход Веном проник в него и снаружи, соединив щупальца в одно. Эдди рефлекторно попытался сжаться, но именно в это мгновение обвивающая член масса пришла в движение, он застонал в голос, подаваясь навстречу и сам насаживаясь еще глубже. Веном тут же подхватил это движение, толкнулся, увеличиваясь в размерах и растягивая его, и слабые отголоски боли совершенно терялись на фоне остальных ощущений.  
        
      Справиться со всем этим было совершенно невозможно — от любого движения Эдди протряхивало наслаждением, которое хотелось продлить навечно, оставшись в переплетении щупалец. Веном явно находил в этом особую прелесть и не торопился, хотя Эдди то и дело мучительно пробирало его возбуждением, едва не парализуя. Сейчас Веном явно контролировал себя лучше, чем обычно в такие моменты, старался держать ритм движений, и Эдди мысленно попросил его постараться еще немного. По влажному от пота телу прошлись расплывающиеся чернотой пятна, но Веном все же смог материализовать голову в ответ на его безмолвную просьбу — и Эдди тут же обхватил его язык губами, втягивая в рот.  
        
      Это словно переключило какой-то тумблер в них обоих — Эдди окончательно затопило ощущениями Венома, смешивая их с его собственными, делая их чернее и горячее. Видимо, человеческий разум все-таки был плохо приспособлен для этого, и Эдди едва не отключался, судорожно сжимая лапы Венома и пытаясь не забывать дышать, двигаясь с ним и на нем. Он ощущал каждое движение снаружи и внутри, словно весь превратился в сплошной нерв, отключив все прочие органы чувств. Эдди не слышал своих стонов и не видел ничего из-за белых вспышек перед глазами, он чувствовал только Венома и то, чем становятся они _вместе_.  
        
      Долго так продолжаться не могло — он глухо застонал, не выпуская язык Венома, подался еще глубже и выгнулся в резко нахлынувшем оргазме. Веном не позволил ему упасть — подхватил, бесконтрольно захлестывая своим сознанием, зарычал, расползаясь по всему телу и снова исчезая внутри. Еле уловимым фоном Эдди услышал треск изголовья кровати под напором когтей, но не обратил внимания — просто не мог, полностью поглощенный  _ **их**_ оргазмом и потерявший себя в общем сознании.  
        
      Кажется, в какой-то момент он все же вырубился, но тут же пришел в себя — с щупальцами в заднице, членом в щупальцах и языком Венома в глотке, он мог только жмуриться, медленно приходя в себя и подрагивая от отголосков разрядки. Веном тоже с трудом шевелился — чернота медленно ползла по коже, собираясь на груди, а внизу вдруг стало холодно и неуютно, так что Эдди тут же натянул одеяло.  
        
      — Ты как? — осторожно спросил он, бездумно проводя ладонью там, где Веном словно бы пытался материализоваться, но не слишком успешно — под пальцами была только гладкая ровная шкура, будто заплатка посередине груди. — Ого…  
        
      —  _Все хорошо, любимый_ , — очень тихо мурлыкнул Веном, но Эдди хватило и этого, чтобы запрокинуть голову, пытаясь справиться с загрохотавшим сердцем. Он прижал ладонь ко рту, кусая пальцы, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь и не испортить момент, или просто не завыть от поднявшегося откуда-то из груди счастья.  
        
      —  _Можно подумать, ты этого не знал_ , — тут же саркастично поддел его Веном. —  _Ну вот что ты развел, Эдди… Эй, Эдди…_ — он все же смог появиться и прижался к мокрой от слез щеке. —  _Люди все такие эмоциональные?_  
        
      — Иди ты в жопу, — буркнул Эдди, пытаясь вытереть глаза. — Можно подумать, у тебя есть варианты.  
        
      —  _Нет_ , — Веном успокаивающе потерся лбом. —  _Только ты и я, Эдди. Только мы._


End file.
